


Learning to Live

by Zhallanna



Series: Tales from Detroit [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Comedy, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Physical Abuse, Racism, References to Drugs, Suicide Attempt, buddy cop story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 39,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhallanna/pseuds/Zhallanna
Summary: This is a Detroit: Become Human story told from Hank’s point of view. Why? Because Hank is a beautifully complex character whose inner thoughts I felt should be explored in further detail. Also I just love Clancy Brown in general and his performance for the game is brilliant.Some plot factors to keep in mind1)	Connor’s part of the story will be told as him gradually becoming deviant.2)	Markus will pursue the pacifist route but will only be mentioned in passing since Hank doesn’t actually meet our favorite Android Messiah in the game except in various bits of filmed footage.3)	Kara & Alice will only be in the story when they intersect with Connor & Hank.4)	Specific game decisions by Connor will obviously be touched upon.5)     This work is set Mature due to Hank's (and Gavin's) "colorful" choices of language, some of the violence depicted in the game, and scenes at the Eden Club.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: Tales from Detroit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136672
Comments: 112
Kudos: 102





	1. Reflections

**November 5, 2038**

**8:30pm**

The rumble of the car engine came to a halt as Hank took a long breath and gripped his steering wheel with large, calloused fingers. The smooth reddish wood at the top of the wheel gave him just the tiniest bit of comfort as opposed to the rapidly attached pieces of gray duct tape wrapped around each side. That wheel was one of the only parts of this fossil of a vehicle that had not been repaired when the accident happened. It was the one part that Hank now clung to with not only those fingers but also his mind so that he could never completely forget…

Cole.

It had been a little over 3 years since it happened. The October evening was surprisingly cold even for Detroit, but Cole had insisted that his Daddy take him to get some ice cream. Hank could never say no to those soft green eyes and bright smile. Cole got a chocolate sundae and his father settled for just a simple vanilla cone. On the way back they home, they were singing along to some cheesy song on the radio.

Which song? Hank’s eyes squeezed shut as if picking at his brain for the memory to reform. It certainly wasn’t to his usual tastes, but he would humor the boy since it always made him laugh when the first few notes started play….

His lips parted as he started to sing in hushed tones… “If you've got no place to go. If you're feeling down. If you're all alone when the pr-…”

He gritted his teeth and squeezed the steering wheel even tighter until his knuckles were nearly white. He’s lucky that steering wheels on these old cars were incredibly difficult to rip off else that’s exactly what he’d be doing right now.

Fucking ABBA.

All that song did now was fill his heart with a black mixture of rage and turmoil. It’s no wonder that his current music library is made up of thrash metal instead.

Hank eventually loosened his rigid grip as he heard the muted barks of Sumo inside the house. The Saint Bernard may not be the smartest dog in the world, but he still knew the sound of the gas guzzling Oldsmobile when it drove up.

Fucking Dog.

He slowly pulled himself out of the car and slammed the door shut. At least he knew he could relax for the rest of the night and watch the Gears game without any interruptions.

His brown shoes scuffled along the wet sidewalk as his nose sucked in the petrichor scent in the night air. He enjoyed that scent. Detroit right after a brisk rain was always so perfect as the water droplets seemed to wash away all of the corruption and general muck this city always seemed to have otherwise. It was those little fragile moments that made him almost forget about his miserable little life.

Almost.

The sound of Sumo’s claws scratching on the door frame inside jolted his mind awake from the peaceful yet brief reverie he had just experienced. With a forced sigh releasing from his chapped lips he spun his key chain once around his index finger and then slipped the house key into the front door slot. Occasionally the lock would stick when it got cold, and Hank knew that would soon be a problem with the cold air he felt on his exposed cheeks. For now, though, the lock clicked open without issue and he pushed his was past the large canine sitting on the indoor mat.

“Alright. Alright just a minute, ya damn dog…” Hank groused as he walked past and dumped both his keys and his badge on the kitchen table. The badge landed right next to the small silver picture frame which was currently face down and turned slightly askew.

Sumo was always insistent that he be fed right after his owner got home. One of the few things, perhaps, which helped Hank to keep going from day to day. As stupid as that big mutt could be, he knew how to keep the man going at least enough to continue going through the motions of life.

If being a homicide cop could even be called a life.

Hank cracked open a big can of beef dog food and dumped it into the bowl already occupied by half a day’s worth of dry kibble. The dog won’t care. It’s food. He’ll eat it. And Sumo did exactly that as the big black nose darted forwards and moist lips began scarfing down the wet meat.

A sound emanated from Hank’s own stomach as he soon realized that he also needed some chow. Too bad Chicken Feed was closed at this hour because he could really use one of Gary’s famous greasy burgers right about now.

Blue eyes darted around the kitchen as he thought about what could sedate his hunger instead. Three bare cupboards and a fridge full of nothing but whiskey and a carton of eggs later… Hank realized that the only way he was going to enjoy both dinner and the basketball game was to go to a bar.

Jimmy’s was only a few blocks away and stayed open late enough so that he could enjoy both.

He ran his thick digits through his somewhat messy gray hair and then reached back down to grab his keys and badge with one hand and scratch behind Sumo’s ears with the other. Back out the door and into the old silver car he went.

Why he did he even grab his badge? He was technically off duty but something… something in his currently grumbling gut told him that he would need it. It went into his inside jacket pocket without even a second thought and soon he was right back in the same place he was just 30 minutes ago.

He checked the dashboard clock before squinting as if reminding himself that it was still broken from… that night. He blew a breath out and then checked his phone.

_**8:50pm** _

He had about 10 minutes before the game tip-off. Hank turned the key and let the loud engine rumble for just a moment before he jerked the car into reverse.

At least he’d have a few hours to enjoy dinner, a few drinks and his favorite team without anyone interrupting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out that Hank’s car is a silver 1988 Oldsmobile Cutlass. It’s implied that it’s the same car he was driving when the crash happened. Considering how those cars are pretty much tanks on wheels I’m inclined to believe it. Somehow he’s had it repaired enough to still be driving it 3 years later.
> 
> Also the song Cole liked is ABBA’s “Take a Chance on Me”. Truly one of the cheesiest tunes that the Swedish group ever recorded, but I could see a 6 year old kid absolutely loving it.


	2. Jimmy's Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank meets his new partner, who's not what he expected.

**November 5, 2038**

**11:10pm**

The game was in the 4th quarter and Hank was on his 4th tumbler glass of Jim Beam when his bladder finally screamed at him to take a piss. His lips squeezed together in a grimace as he slowly rose from his stool and grumbled “Save my seat, Padre…” at the man watching him from behind the bar.

Jimmy simply inclined his head slightly to the right which caused a couple of the thick dreads atop his head drift downwards. Anderson was a regular and honestly didn’t need to have his spot “saved” but it was nice to have the off-duty cop there just in case some crazy shit would ever go down.

The grey-haired man shifted the bottom of his worn leather jacket as he slowly walked back into the restroom. It only had the one stall which was never fully clean, but luckily very few women ever came in so Jimmy didn’t feel inclined to have the place spotless. In fact Hank sort of enjoyed that the place had a grimy aura about it. After flushing the john he backed up while zipping up his fly. His gaze then turned to see the graffiti on the wall above the mirror…

WE WANT JOBS NOT ANDROIDS

ANDROIDS KILLED OUR COUNTRY

BAN ANDROIDS

Hank took a deep breath and turned on the faucet with a small shake of his head. He couldn’t really blame the populace for being upset. Detroit had always been a shithole in many aspects, but it was their shithole. It had character with its motor plants and R&B roots. Suddenly in 2024 everything changed when androids started being mass produced. Soon everyone wanted to buy a plastic maid, steel worker, or hell you could even get your own sex doll that talked back and smiled no matter what you said or did to it.

Hank finished up washing his hands and turned towards the two unused condom machines on the side wall.

31% UNEMPLOYMENT RATE WHEN WILL IT STOP

That one was a bit out of date. The last news report said it was up to 37% now. Hank was grateful he still had a job after all the shit he’s done since he was on the Red Ice Task Force. Now he was just a homicide detective with no partner and he was perfectly fine with that arrangement. Most of the rookies he got paired with didn’t last anyways.

The Lieutenant made it back to his stool and plopped down to continue his nightly binge when the door slowly opened.

Derek Myers walked in and sat at his usual spot near the door and called Jimmy over for a beer. Hank had seen Myers a few times. The man was even more top heavy than Hank was with a good bit of grey in his goatee which contrasted against his rough, dark skin. He must have just gotten off shift because he was still wearing his Cyberlife security uniform and cap when he plopped down.

‘How fucking ironic’, Hank thought. A man who works at the same company that makes androids likes to spend his after hours at a bar that doesn’t allow them. Maybe Derek finds a bit of solace just like Hank does being in this grungy space. The pudgy man grabbed the slim necked bottle of Budweiser and tipped it back for a good long swig before plopping it back down on the wet bar.

Hank managed a slight sideways grin in spite of himself and turned his gaze back to the game when the door opened again.

This time it wasn’t a regular. In fact it wasn’t even a human being…

Somehow an android had managed to completely ignore the red NO ANDROIDS ALLOWED sign on the door and waltzed right in.

Anderson turned his gaze when he noticed that everyone else in the bar had suddenly gotten very quiet. Well… everyone except Derek who blurted out, “Shit. I thought androids weren't allowed in here.”

Yup. Fucking ironic.

Hank took in a quick glance at the “man” standing in the doorway. Short cropped brown hair. Dark brown eyes. Face like a ken doll. It was wearing a gray jacket with both a blue triangle patch on the left breast and thick band around the right arm. Smooth fingers jerked up and straightened a crisp black tie as those same brown eyes and chiseled face started scanning around the room like some Terminator out to find its target.

Hank couldn’t make out the model number from the angle he was at, but he was more inclined to just let the thing find what it’s looking for and then leave. He lowered his head, slumped his upper body to stare down into his glass and simply waited.

The android walked slowly, almost agonizingly down the length of the bar as its face turned and looked at just about every patron. It was getting extremely disconcerting to the point that Chris sitting a couple of stools away from Anderson decided to ask, “Hey you gonna buy me a drink?” and then a smug “I thought so…” when the thing continued on its purposeful walk without so much as a comment.

Eventually it stopped just to the right of the Lieutenant and then words finally came out of its mouth as it dipped its head just a touch towards him.

“Lieutenant. Anderson. My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife. I looked for you at the station but no one knew where you were. They said you were probably having a drink nearby. I was lucky to find you at the fifth bar.”

‘Connor? What the hell kind of name is that?’ Hank thought as he raised his head and finally looked at the android.

“What do you want?” he asked before raising his tumbler glass half full of whiskey once again to his lips.

“You were assigned a case early this evening. A homicide, involving a Cyberlife android. In accordance with procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators.” Connor said, matter of factly as if this was some sort of stylized memo that had been passed around the DPD for a while now. Also Hank had expressly been told by Fowler that he was off duty for the evening.

Fucking Androids.

“Well, I don't need any assistance. Especially not from a plastic asshole like you. So just be a good lil' robot and get the fuck outta here.” The detective thinned his lips into a smirk and then opened them to take yet another quick drink of the brown liquid in his glass.

But this robot wasn’t giving up, much to Hank’s dismay.

Connor took a step closer and said with a bit more force in that… voice, “I'm sorry, Lieutenant but I must insist. My instructions stipulate that I have to accompany you.”

That did nothing to intimidate the older man. In fact Anderson found the forceful attempt by Connor to be nothing short of amusing.

“You know where you can stick your instructions?” he said with a short chuckle after the rather cocky remark.

“No. Where?” was the response after Connor stared at him for a millisecond as if trying to process the joke… and failing miserably.

That caught Hank off guard. The android’s voice was strange. The punctuation of Connor’s words made Hank think he was talking directly to a computer with legs. Jesus, they must have just rolled him off the assembly line and stuck that stupid suit on him.

The detective just stared at him agape at the response before gently shaking his head and murmuring “Nevermind…”

Connor seemed to be just as confused as it just stared at Anderson for a good long moment. Finally, the android appeared to come to the conclusion that force wasn’t the answer to get Hank off that stool.

“I apologize Lieutenant. I didn't mean to bother you,” it eventually said with the worst attempt at an apology ever. “I'll wait for you outside. Take your time…”

Connor then slowly turned on one foot and walked towards the door at the same exact clip that he used to walk into the bar in the first place.

‘Shit.’ Hank thought. He carefully tapped the badge sitting in his inner jacket pocket with his calloused fingers and then slowly sat up.

“Did you say homicide?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about all the responses that Connor can give during the scene at Jimmy’s with Hank and felt that INSIST followed by WAIT OUTSIDE had the best flow for the conversation. Not to mention Connor’s superbly naive retort to Hank’s joke is just pure gold.


	3. 6413 Pines Street, Detroit, MI (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank & Connor arrive at Carlos Ortiz's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to break this into 2 parts since there's so much dialogue in this scene. Sorry about that!

**November 5, 2038**

**11:53pm**

REMEMBER WHEN SEX WAS SAFE & DRIVING WAS RISKY!

Connor seemed to be staring between the sticker attached to the glovebox and small flickering police light on Hank’s dash before catching the sight of flashing red and blue lights down the street. They rode to the crime scene in relative silence except for the radio as heavy metal music blasted through the speakers of the Oldsmobile. Raindrops drenched the entire area as the car eventually crossed in front of what appeared to be a rather decrepit looking house.

Anderson had to keep from accidentally running over one of the bystanders in front as he pulled the Cutlass to the curb and shut off the engine. He then turned to the android riding shotgun and offered it a stern look and a point of his finger. “You wait here. I won’t be long.”

Connor turned to watch Hank open the door before replying with, “My instructions are to accompany you to the crime scene, Lieutenant.”

God dammit.

Hank had already about had about enough of this thing. “Listen, I don’t give a fuck about your instructions. I told you to wait here, so you shut the fuck up and you wait here.” The door was just about slammed closed after he stepped out onto the sidewalk. The rain didn’t bother him. The chatter from the bystanders, however, definitely pissed him off.

“Have they said anything?” asked one man holding an umbrella.

“Typical DPD… They don’t tell us shit!” shouted a woman wearing a red & black parka as she stretched in a vain attempt to peek past everyone else.

Also the press were here. That’s the last thing they needed.

“Josh Douglas for Channel 14. Can you confirm that this is a homicide?” The reporter all but shoved his microphone in Hank’s face as he walked towards the electronic yellow ‘DO NOT CROSS’ stripe.

“I’m not confirming anything!” The Lieutenant waved his hand absently as he passed a PC200 in uniform and strode towards Officer Chris Miller who was standing there in front of what appeared to be a rather large pile of garbage bags.

A moment later he overheard the same PC200 state, “Androids are not permitted beyond this point.”

Fingers rose up to rub the bridge of his nose in frustration before he turned to look over his shoulder. Yup. Connor had done exactly the opposite of what he’d told it to do. This was gonna be a long night. “It’s with me,” Hank said with noticeable agitation in his voice.

The other android then waved Connor on past and went back to parade rest. Connor then just waltzed right up to stand next to Anderson as if he’d meant to be there all along.

Hank sneered as rain drizzled down through his grey hair. “What part of ‘stay in the car’ didn’t you understand?”

“Your order contradicted my instructions, Lieutenant,” the android said as matter-of-factly as if reading an instruction booklet. The weather didn’t seem to bother Connor either as tiny droplets disappeared against its artificial skin.

Lieutenant.

Was this fucking machine ever going to use his name?

Whatever.

“Look. You don’t talk, you don‘t touch anything and you stay out of my way, got it?” Just check the crime scene and leave. Easy does it. Hank watched Connor just to be sure it wasn’t going to think of any other reasons to have its instructions ‘contradicted.’

“Got it,” was Connor’s quick response.

Just then Ben Collins all but waddled his way out of the open front door. “Evening Hank!” The fellow detective was holding a datapad as he waited for Anderson and Connor to walk closer. “We were starting to the think you weren’t gonna show…” When they didn’t, he stepped off the front landing towards them instead.

“Yeah that was the plan until this asshole found me,” Anderson retorted as he turned slightly and motioned towards the now soaking wet RK800 standing nearby.

“So…” Ben smirked. “You got yourself an android, huh?” The timber of his voice was not unlike that of a 10 year-old kid who had found out his pal had kissed a girl and later decided to tease him about having a girlfriend.

Hank was having none of that, though. “Oh very funny. Just tell me what happened.”

Collins shrugged and then got straight back to business as he led the both of them to the front door. “We had a call around eight from the landlord. The tenant hadn’t paid his rent for a few months, so he thought he’d drop by… see what was going on… That’s when he found the body…”

And that’s when Hank’s nose was hit with an odor that made his whole body wretch. Luckily he’d eaten much earlier in the evening else he’d be emptying the contents of his stomach all over Ben’s shoes right about now. “Jesus! That smell!”

“Was even worse before we opened the windows…”

The detective had been here a while so he must have been more used to the stench by now. “The victim’s name is Carlos Ortiz. He has a record for theft and aggravated assault… According to the neighbors, he was kind of a loner… Stayed inside most of the time, they hardly ever saw him.”

And that’s when both Hank and Connor saw the body that the god awful smell was coming from. Extremely overweight. Slightly thinning brown hair. Scraggly beard and mustache. He was wearing a black and grey jersey, olive green cargo pants, and cheap canvas sandals. More importantly his skin was as white as a sheet and there were apparent injuries all along his chest.

Hank knelt in front of the body to get a closer look, “Ah, the state he’s in… Wasn’t worth calling everybody out in the middle of the night.” He slowly turned back to catch Connor just… standing there and Collins reaching for an ultraviolet scanner from a passing officer. “Could’ve waiting until morning.”

The device was then handed over to Hank as Ben continued, “I’d say he’s been here for a good three weeks. We’ll know more when the coroner gets here. There’s a kitchen knife over here.” Collins raised a pudgy thumb towards a knife sitting on the floor with a bright yellow EVIDENCE 2 tag resting next to it. “Probably the murder weapon.”

The soft blue light from the scanner in Anderson’s hand traveled across the corpse slowly, “Any sign of a break in?”

“Nope…” Ben slowly shook his head. “The landlord said the front door was locked from the inside, all the windows were boarded up. The killer must’ve gone out the back way.”

Doubtful. But they wouldn’t know until they examined the rest of the crime scene. Hank was a little annoyed that he appeared to be doing all the work right now. His ‘partner’ was still standing there in the middle of the living room like a shop mannequin. He may have told it to not touch anything but this was damned creepy.

Speaking of androids, “What do we know about his android?” Hank asked as he slowly stood back up.

“Not much. The neighbors confirm he had one. But it wasn’t here when we arrived.” Collins looking between the body and Hank a couple more times as the Lieutenant handed him back the scanner. Finally it seemed that Ben couldn’t take much more of this, “I-I gotta get some air.” He slowly backed away with a passing glance to Connor as he went. “Make yourself at home. I’ll be outside if you need me.”

Somehow that seemed to cause the RK800 to wake up and walk closer to examine the body.

Fuckin-A. Now it was time to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but make fun of the fact that during whole the conversation between Hank & Ben in the living room, Connor just stands there like a complete dork. Also originally it's Ben who says "Jesus! That smell!" but to me it felt more like something Hank would say instead.


	4. 6413 Pines Street, Detroit, MI (Part II)

**November 6, 2038**

**12:16am**

Connor knelt beside the decaying corpse of Carlos Ortiz with his head slowly moving to and fro over the body as if he was a desk scanner copying a document.

Hank released a huff as he in turn stood back up. Probably was a bad move to stand up so quickly, however. Years of greasy food and hard liquor did not agree with how his knee felt from doing so. He suddenly felt about 10 years older and rubbed his right leg complacently.

“He was stabbed… twenty-eight times.”

Shit. This was a killer with a grudge.

“Yeah… seems like the killer really had it in for him,” Hank crossed his arms and shifted more onto his left foot to dull some of the pain.

The android stood up and looked over the three words on the wall above the dead man’s head.

I AM ALIVE. Written with perfect lines in what appeared to be human blood.

“Each letter is perfect…” The detective observed. “It’s way too neat. No human writes like this.” He turned to see Officer Miller who just happened to be walking by. “Hey Chris. Is this written in the victim’s blood?”

Miller shrugged as he knelt and began brushing some powder on the knife near Ortiz for fingerprints, “I would say so… but we’re still taking samples for analysis.”

Connor then reached two fingers out to touch a spot right at the bottom of the first letter. It rubbed at the wall and then immediately drew those same fingers up between parted lips to roll its tongue over the pad of each one.

Wait what? Anderson hadn’t seen something like that since Cole was 2 and tried to lick some egg salad off of his fingers after sticking them right inside his sandwich. This was much more disgusting, however. At least egg salad is edible, for fuck’s sake.

“Oh Jesus! What the hell are you doing?” And suddenly Hank felt like he was going to throw up again.

The RK800 stopped licking with just a smidgen of red blood still present upon its two fingers, “I’m analyzing the blood. I can check samples in real time.” Connor just kept those fingers pointed upwards and thumb out as if he was holding an imaginary gun, which in hindsight was kind of hilarious. “I’m sorry, I should have warned you…”

Hank swallowed a bit of bile in his throat back down and waved his hand in the air. “Ok just… don’t… put any more evidence in your mouth, got it?”

The finger-pistol pumped up in the air as the android nodded, “Got it.”

The Lieutenant shook his head and walked off murmuring, “Fucking hell, I can’t believe this shit…”

Connor rubbed the rest of the blood off its fingers with a thumb and then turned to follow Hank to a table covered with large, empty soda cups from Whataburger, a hand-held blow torch, and a generous amount of Red Ice scattered around in-between them. The table had already been catalogued as it also housed a yellow EVIDENCE 3 tag, so the RK800 decided to continue on with its search without so much as a comment.

Hank propped himself upon a nearby pillar as he also spied the table and grumbled, “Red Ice. Seems our friend Carlos liked to party…” Considering he knew full well what that shit could do, he was less than pleased. “Chris, I want a full analysis on the narcotics.”

“Consider it done, Lieutenant.”

At this point Connor was randomly walking around checking various parts of the house. It would stop occasionally to ‘scan’ a few things and then move on to another room. If only real cops could be that thorough, but hey it was making Hank’s job faster so what the hell?

Eventually the android walked to the back door and slowly opened the rusted metal gate out towards the rain. The loud noise of metal against metal caused Hank to push off the wooden pillar and follow along.

“Door was locked from the inside.” He crossed his arms and pursed his lips. “Killer must have gone out this way…”

Connor slowly shook its head while spying a pair of footprints in the still wet mud, “There are no footprints, apart from Officer Collins’ size 10 shoes.”

Anderson shrugged his broad shoulders, “Well this happened weeks ago. The tracks could’ve faded.”

Another head shake from the RK800 as it turned to look over a shoulder at Hank, “No… this type of soil would’ve left a trace. Nobody’s been out here for a long time.”

Connor was actually on the ball with that one. The Lieutenant was impressed and couldn’t help but show off a small grin as he backed away from the door.

Some more padding around and finally the android came to Hank to put together all of the evidence. Apparently Carlos was a bit on the abusive side and had gotten into an altercation with his own android. A bat was swung at the thing, and it retaliated by grabbing the kitchen knife and stabbing the man. They both stumbled from the kitchen to the living room and then the android went into full rage mode and stabbed Carlos with a grand total of 28 lacerated wounds to the torso and arms.

Ok now Hank was even more impressed. He gave a tiny shrug with his arms loosely crossed over his chest. “Ok. Your theory’s not totally ridiculous…” And then a sly smirk, “but it doesn’t tell us where the android went.”

Connor looked around at the floor, and if Anderson didn’t know better he could have sworn he caught the thing almost biting its lip in thought.

“It was damaged by the bat… and lost some Thirium…”

“Lost some whaaa?”

“Thirium,” Connor explained. “You call it ‘Blue Blood’. It’s the fluid that powers androids’ biocomponents. It evaporates after a few hours and becomes invisible to the naked eye.”

Oh ho ho! Now they were onto something. “But I bet you can still see it, can’t you?” The Lieutenant smiled more wide as his blue eyes twinkled with mirth. Maybe working with this thing wasn’t so bad after all.

The android managed a closed-lip smile of its own and nodded curtly. “Correct.”

It then turned and wandered first into the bathroom and then back to the pantry area. No doubt it was tracking for Thirium all along the walls and floors. Connor then walked into the kitchen and with both hands grabbed a nearby upright chair.

“Hey hey hey! What are you doin’ with that chair?” Dammit that was tampering with the crime scene, and Hank was starting to once again lose faith in his ‘partner’ for doing so.

“I’m going to check something.” Connor then walked off with the chair back to the pantry.

Hank shook his head. “Huh… gonna check something. Fine…” He turned to say a few quiet words with Miller before everyone could hear something like footsteps coming from up above.

The attic? Well it is the one place they hadn’t checked yet.

The footsteps continued at an even pace for what seemed like eons, but then they abruptly stopped, causing Hank quite a bit of concern. He strode over to the opening in the ceiling and shouted up, “Connor! What the fuck is going on up there?”

After a few seconds he heard it shout, “It’s here, Lieutenant!”

The tin can actually found it. Homicide was getting sloppy.

“Holy shit… Chris! Ben! Get your asses in here now. Come on!” Hank then reached for his gun and waited in almost giddy anticipation for Connor to return with their intended target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was quite amused that the developers decided to use empty soda containers from Whataburger which is a fast food chain only found in Texas & southern Oklahoma right now. Who's to say that they wouldn't have expanded to up Michigan by 2038, though, right? By the way, their breakfast burritos and burgers are sublime. Try them if you ever get a chance!


	5. The Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The HK400 is brought in for interrogation for Carlos Ortiz's murder. Hank soon realizes that some androids can be more humane than the flesh and blood in the same room with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't manage to split this up, so be prepared for a long read. Also BIG warning as this Chapter deals with physical and psychological abuse. I've added new tags to reflect this. 
> 
> I felt awful watching this scene initially in game. I feel even worse having to write it out.

**November 6, 2038**

**12:41 am**

They’d managed to get the HK android down from the attic and cuffed without much fanfare. It wasn’t until they took it to the car that Hank saw the full extent of the abuse the thing had received. He’s seen damaged androids before but this?

Its left arm had half of its artificial skin permanently gone thanks to the countless amount of cigarette burns pressed into the plastic. It’s right was sparking with exposed circuitry and apparent damage where Ortiz had attacked it with the bat. Dried human blood was splattered all over its clothes and face. Above all else, jerky motions and it’s constant leaning away from being touched was way too similar to the hundreds of battered women and children he’d seen come to the station to file a domestic abuse charge.

This HK unit had been through hell, and the Lieutenant now fully understood why Ortiz was rotting on the floor with multiple stab wounds.

But now, they were trying to interrogate it to at least figure out what initially set it off to kill the asshole.

At least Hank was trying to. He was tired. He was still feeling the after effects of smelling a dead body for 20 minutes straight. He was also getting nowhere with the android as it just sat there staring down at the table it was currently cuffed to.

“Why did you kill him?”

The HK400 just… sat there.

Hank looked towards the interrogation mirror and then back asking, “How long were you in the attic?”

Still no response.

Hank shrugged and pressed on. “Why didn’t you even try to run away?”

Nothing.

Fuck, this was like talking to a Furby with no batteries in it. Anderson snapped his fingers loudly in front of the android’s face and then glanced sideways toward the mirror again in growing frustration.

His hand slammed on the table which caused the furniture to shake wildly. “Say something, goddammit!” Hank even leaned it to try and look the thing in the eyes, but it didn’t even budge.

He was done. So done. Both hands pushed down on the table as he slowly stood up. “Fuck it. I’m outta here.” Feet took him through one door and then through another as he entered the observation room on the other side of the mirror.

“We're wasting our time interrogating a machine. We're gettin' nothing out of it!”

Hank flopped down into a chair and rubbed his forehead with his fingertips. Chris looked over his shoulder and just silently sipped his coffee. He knew better than to say anything when the other man was aggravated like this.

A snarly Brooklyn accent was then heard coming from the direction of the right wall. “'Could always try roughing it up a little. After all, it's not human...”

Gavin Reed. Always a bowlful of snarky sunshine. Why Fowler kept this prick around never ceased to amaze Hank or just about anyone else.

Connor soon piped up as it looked directly towards Gavin. “Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it and that wouldn't make it talk.” It’s brown eyes then turned to watch the other android through the mirror. “Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations.”

Reed uncrossed his arms and pushed his shoulder off the wall. “Ok smartass.” A shrug. “What should we do then?”

“I could try questioning it,” Connor replied without even skipping a beat.

That just made the Detective laugh hysterically as if the android had said some dirty joke and then messed up the punch line. But then he waved a hand lazily to Connor and smirked. “Yeah. Sure. Whatever.”

It’s not like Hank had had any luck with it. He twisted his shoulders to watch Connor with a curious expression and then waved his left hand in a silent invite towards the door. “What do we have to lose? Go ahead. Suspect's all yours.”

Without another word, the RK800 turned and placed his unskinned hand on the security pad of one door and then the next. It strode over to the table and let its fingers leaf through the evidence folder currently resting on the table. A few pictures were pushed out and then it read the report fasted to the folder itself. Flipping it closed finally, Connor walked back around and sat down in the chair that Hank had recently vacated.

Gavin grunted from where he stood as he eyed both androids. “Is the plastic prick gonna say anything or just stare at it?”

“Hey!” Hank looked up at Gavin with a stern gaze. “Shut up. Give Connor a chance.”

The Lieutenant suspected that Connor was scanning evidence like it had done at the house, so he didn’t mind waiting a few extra minutes for the android to start speaking. 

“I detect an instability in your program. It can trigger an unpleasant feeling. Like fear in humans.”

As before, the HK400 did not look up. It just sat there quietly with its gaze lowered to the table and cuffed hands slightly rolled into tired fists.

“You're damaged. Did your owner do that? Did he beat you?”

Connor tightened its lips as the other android continued to not comply.

“You don't seem to understand the situation. You killed a human. They'll tear you apart if you don't say something.”

That finally made the HK unit fidget and look up straight at Connor. “What... what are they gonna do to me?” It’s LED was circling yellow rapidly in what could only be described at sheer panic.

Connor leaned in slightly with his words soft, “Listen. I'm on your side. I want to help you. But there's nothing I can do if you won't talk to me.”

“They’re… they’re gonna destroy me aren’t they?”

If Connor told the truth, it could make the thing even more nervous. Hank was actually quite relieved that he didn’t.

“No... I think they just want to understand. They know your master abused you. It wasn't your fault.”

The damaged android’s face contorted in confusion. “Why did you tell them you found me? Why couldn't you have just left me there?” The fluttering of its voice caused Hank’s face to fall as he watched.

“I don’t want to die.”

This thing really was scared. Full on petrified. This wasn’t programming anymore.

Unfortunately Connor was there to get a confession, not give the HK unit a psychiatry session. It pushed up from the chair and began to pace, perhaps hoping that it would help raise its stress to talk. When it didn’t, the RK800 finally decided that it needed to take a much stronger approach.

The evidence folder was slammed down on the desk in front of the other android with a louder noise than Hank had made earlier.

“28 STAB WOUNDS! You didn't want to leave him a chance, huh?”

Hank grimaced and started to rise from his chair. Gavin’s hand quickly reached for the Lieutenant’s shoulder and pushed him back down. “You said give it a chance. So give it a fuckin’ chance, Hank.” Of course the Detective said Anderson’s name with one of his usual snide smirks.

But Connor continued on. It was just about right in the HK400’s face as it continued shouting. “He was bleeding. Begging you for mercy. But you stabbed him again, and again and again!” Connor’s finger pointed downwards in a stabbing motion to further prove the point.

“Please! Please s-top!” The other android flinched away from Connor’s closeness with it's LED bright red and tried in vain to bring its cuffed hands up defensively as if the RK unit would attack him the same way Ortiz did.

“I know you killed him. Why don't you just say it? Just say Just say 'I killed him!' Is it really that hard?”

The HK400 was just about in tears as it’s shoulders slumped down and fidgeted with its fingers. The shouting had done its job, however. It finally looked back up and started explaining with hushed words.

“He tortured me every day…”

Connor stood up with an expression of surprise but then slowly sat itself back down in the chair, ready to listen further.

“I did whatever he told me, but,” It shook it’s head slowly, “there was always something wrong...”

It curled inwards as if reliving the abuse it was now trying to describe. “Then one day, he took a bat and started hitting me. For the first time I felt... scared. Scared he might destroy me. Scared I might die.”

Anderson leaned forwards in his chair as he listened. He may be a cop, but Hank was beginning to feel like Ortiz frankly got what he deserved. Synthetic being or not, nothing justifies torturing someone like that.

“So I... grabbed the knife and I stabbed him in the stomach.” It made a slight stabbing motion with both hands. “I felt better... so I stabbed him again and again until he collapsed. There was blood everywhere and…” Dark eyes then lowered to the table once more.

Connor folded its hands in front of it on the table. “Why did you write ‘I AM ALIVE’ on the wall?”

The other android gingerly shook its head. ”He used to tell me I was nothing. That I was just a piece of plastic. He didn’t even give me a name!” And then it looked up to Connor sternly. “I had to write it. To tell him he was wrong!”

“When did you start feeling emotion?”

“Before, he used to beat me and I never said anything... But one day I realized it wasn't.... fair!” Now there was unadulterated rage in its words. Anderson could sense it even through the thick glass and that made him frown deeply. “I felt... anger... Hatred. And then I knew what I had to do.”

That seemed to be a good as confession as any as Connor looked back to the mirror and said, “I’m done.” The RK800 rose to its feet and turned to walk back out. Its white hand hit the security pad and both Chris and Gavin were already there to walk in past it.

Hank grit his teeth hard and finally stood up himself. He really wanted to punch something. Anything. Maybe the wall. Maybe the mirror. Maybe Reed’s stupid fucking face. Just… something. He squeezed his hands into fists for a lingering moment, but then with a breath he turned and followed the other two men into the interrogation room.

Chris at this point was trying to un-cuff the android from the table but it was still far too nervous to be touched. “Leave me alone! Don't touch me!” It squirmed and tried desperately to keep Miller from grabbing its arms.

Gavin, not one to be pleasant by any means was shouting, “What the fuck are you doing? Move it!”

“I'm trying but it's not moving!” Chris had stepped behind the HK unit and his hands were grabbing at both arms with more force now.

Connor reached out a hand as if trying to diffuse the situation as best it could. “You shouldn't touch it. it'll self-destruct if it feels threatened.”

Reed looked directly at the android and squinted his eyes. “Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do!”

Connor, not one to be deterred, was darting its eyes between Chris and Gavin quickly. “You don't understand. If it self-destructs we won't get anything out of it!”

And at this point, Gavin had just about had it with this whole situation. “I told you…” He drew his pistol and aimed right at the Rk800’s face, “to shut your fuckin' mouth!”

Connor paused in mid motion as it was about to step closer and get Chris away from the cuffed android. It’s hands raised defensively but otherwise didn’t speak.

“That’s enough!”

Hank was livid. First this HK unit has just put through probably the most terrifying night of its life, and now Gavin Reed was pointing a deadly weapon at his partner.

“Mind your own business, Hank.” The gun in the Detective’s hands was showing no signs of being lowered.

“I said…” And then Reed saw Anderson’s hand raise in one swift motion with a second gun now aimed at his own face. “That’s enough.”

Gavin frowned deeply in disgust with grey eyes darting between everyone in the room. “Fuck!” he eventually sputtered out whole holstering his gun and storming out of the room as fast as his feet could manage.

Connor turned once Reed and exited and knelt down with a comforting hand out towards the HK400 android now curled up in a terrified ball on the floor.

“Everything is alright. It's over now. Nobody's gonna hurt you.” It then said to Chris, “Please... don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble.”

Connor backed away slowly so the other android could stand up and hobble slowly out the door. It murmured something as it walked past that Hank couldn’t quite hear but frankly he was too tired at this point to care.

The Lieutenant did catch Connor’s gaze as it smiled. What struck Hank was that the smile was not a polite, artificial one but instead a genuine warm smile of accomplishment.

Perhaps it. No. He. He was starting to change too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear. I don't hate Gavin. If anything he's a bit misunderstood, but his interactions with Anderson especially paint him as a racist jerk, and this is Hank's perspective after all!


	6. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank tries to get some sleep, but then the next morning he receives an abrupt lecture from Captain Fowler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a heads up...  
> I had to heavily edit the Fowler scene and aftermath because it made no sense. If you do everything right to make Hank happy with Connor up to this point he should be at WARM. Yet suddenly he's shouting at the Captain about how much he doesn't want an android partner and later slamming Connor against the wall in disgust (a reaction Hank gives no matter Connor's response, by the way). At most the man should be grumpy, but not to the point of calling Connor a 'plastic prick' and threatening him with physical harm. Hope this version flows a bit better!

**November 6, 2038**

**1:45am**

Hank finally pulled the silver Cutlass into the driveway and shut the engine off. The entire night had taken its toll on him mentally and physically and all he wanted to do now was crawl into bed for some sleep.

The car door creaked open and he slowly stood up with some aches pains still present in his knees. He growled deep in his throat and rolled each shoulder before turning and slapping the car door shut. At this point he didn’t give a fuck if the neighbors heard it. He didn’t even bother to lock the car as he knew it was such an old piece of shit that no one around here would even bother.

He did fiddle with his keyring as he walked down the sidewalk to the front door. At least it had finally stopped raining again. Hank sighed as he was at least thankful for that silver lining.

The door popped open and Sumo immediately jumped up to greet his owner. It could be 7am or 7pm but the Saint Bernard would always be thrilled to see Hank come in. Came with being a lovable pooch, apparently.

Anderson shrugged off his jacket and threw it on a nearby armchair. His keys landed on the coffee table and his gun holster on the floor. With the back of his fist rubbing over his left eye and a loud yawn he padded over to the one cabinet that wasn’t completely empty and pulled out a half bottle of Grey Goose vodka. Exhausted fingers twisted the cap off and poured about 2 inches of clear liquid into a mostly clean glass on his counter. After replacing the cap he turned with the glass and strolled over to flop down on the couch.

He sat there in near darkness and tilted his head back to drink down all of the vodka in one satisfying gulp. Eyes closed as the liquid burned all the way down to his stomach and ultimately dulled any other pain he could be experiencing instead.

For strange nights in Hank’s life, this was definitely up there and one of the most fucked up.

Android walks into the bar and says he’s his new partner? Check.

He and said android go to a crime scene where a junkie is found stabbed to death? Check.

Find out that asshole was abusing his android helper for his own sick amusement? Check.

The HK android is put through even more emotional strain by being interrogated in a strange place? Check.

Gavin Reed loses his shit and pulls a gun on Connor for no other reason than he was trying to help the HK unit? Check.

Anderson kicked off his shoes and rolled his hip in order to lay down on the couch. Sumo bounced over and licked his face with tail briskly wagging. That was the last thing he needed right now, though.

“Sumo… go lay down.” He pushed the big mutt away by the flank and curled his body in closer with a throw pillow pulled over his face. “Damn dog,” he grumbled into the pillow and then simply waited for the booze to do its job and help him sleep.

\----------------------------

**10:38am**

Hank woke with a start and twisted around onto his back with a loud groan at the headache that was now throbbing between his eyes.

“Ugh…” he groaned and sat up with hair rolling down in front of his face. After pushing it all up and out with thick fingers he squinted at the clock on the wall with a soft “Fuck,” in response. He’d have to go in to work wearing the same clothes and worry about a taking a shower later.

Snatching his coat, keys and gun, Anderson then was about to head back out before he heard the all too familiar sound of Sumo whimpering next to his food bowl.

With a drop of his shoulders, the man turned into the kitchen and refilled both the food and water bowls for the dog. “Sorry, boy.” He gave Sumo a quick scratch behind the ears and then a pat along the dog’s back.

Hank then took a long stride back the door and rolled his keys around his finger before heading out.

\----------------------------

**11:06 am**

When Hank finally made it in past the front desk, he could hear Gavin shouting at someone in the break room.

“GET A MOVE ON!” Reed shouted at a volume that just about everyone in the department could hear.

“I’m sorry but I only take orders from Lieutenant Anderson.”

Connor. Apparently Gavin was still sore about last night had intentions for a second round with the android. Hopefully there wasn’t a firearm involved this time.

The Lieutenant heard a faint rustling and then Reed’s voice again, “If Hank hadn't got in the way yesterday, I would've fucked you up for disobeying a human. Stay outta my way. 'Cause next time... you won't get off so easy.”

He turned the corner just in time to see both Gavin and Tina Chen chuckle to each other and walk out. Connor slowly stood up from a kneeling position to straighten his tie. Apparently the rustling was Gavin trying to rough up the android somehow.

“Jesus Connor, what the hell happened?”

Just as the RK800 opened his mouth to answer, the booming voice of Captain Jeffrey Fowler shouted from across the room. “Hank! In my office. NOW!”

Both the Lieutenant and android made their way over and up the ramp into Fowler’s glassed office. As Hank flopped down into the chair with rumpled clothes, Connor politely turned and shut the door before folding his hands in front of him.

The Captain sipped from his coffee mug and said without even looking over from his terminal, “I've got 10 new cases involving androids on my desk every day.”

Anderson made a face that went along with his growing migraine but otherwise stayed quiet for now.

“We've always had isolated incidents. Old ladies losing their android maids and that kind of crap.” Jeffrey finally turned in his chair to face Hank. “But now, we're getting reports of assaults and even homicides, like that guy last night.”

What guy? Guess he had yet another report to read this morning.

“This isn't just Cyberlife's problem anymore. It's now a criminal investigation and we've gotta deal with it before the shit hits the fan. I want you to investigate these cases and see if there's any link.”

Oh great. Deal with one android incident and suddenly Hank’s an expert?

“Dammit why me? Why do I gotta be the one to deal with this shit?” Anderson shifted forward in his chair. “I am the least qualified cop in the country to handle this case! I know jack shit about androids, Jeffrey! I can... barely change the settings on my own phone!”

“Hey! Everybody's overloaded and I think you're perfectly qualified for this type of investigation.”

“Why? Because I suddenly have this…” he pointed a thumb behind him to Connor who was just listening in this whole time. “This RK model followin’ me around?”

Fowler placed both hands down on his desk and frowned “Cyberlife sent over this android to help with the investigation. It's a state-of-the-art prototype and your partner until I say otherwise.”

“No fuckin’ way, Jeffrey! I don’t need a partner.”

And that’s when the Captain stood and pointed directly at Anderson. “Hank, you are seriously starting to piss me off. You are a police Lieutenant. You're supposed to do what I say and shut your goddamn mouth!”

Hank then stood up as well in challenge towards his old friend, “Heh. You want to know what my goddamn mouth has to say to you right now?”

Fowler forced himself to sit back down and held up both hands. “I'll pretend I didn't hear that so I don't have to add any more pages to your disciplinary folder 'cause it already looks like a fuckin' novel. Either do your job or hand in your badge. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do.”

The Lieutenant had finally had about all he could stand. He growled loudly and then pushed the office door open almost hard enough for it to fall off its hinges.

Connor, who had remained relatively still up to this point simply gave Fowler a polite nod and then followed the disgruntled man out. He did pause long enough to at least slowly close the Captain’s door first.

Hank dropped down into his desk chair and leaned forward rubbing his forehead with his calloused fingertips.

He really wasn’t in the mood to have Connor start up a conversation with him. “I get the impression my presence causes you some inconvenience, Lieutenant.” And yet there he was.

Anderson then leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms tight and stared at his desk like someone had taken away his ice cream.

“I'd like you to know I'm very sorry about that. In any case, I'd like you to know I'm very happy to be working with you. I'm sure we'll make a great team.” And then the RK800 was back to making one of those annoying pre-made smiles.

Two steps forward, one step back apparently. Hank rolled his eyes and then clicked on his computer terminal in silence.

The smile slowly dropped and Connor quickly looked around, “Is there a desk I could use?”

“No one’s using that one,” Hank pointed to the vacant desk across from him.

The android nodded politely and walked around to sit down in the chair.

“You have a dog right?”

More small talk? Oh for fucking sake.

“How do you know that?” He pulled up his datapad but otherwise stared at the RK800 with a frown.

“The dog hairs on your chair.” Connor smiled a little as he tapped his fingers on the terminal keyboard “I like dogs. What's your dog's name?”

“What?” Well at least that wasn’t a completely dumb question. Hank stared at the android in confusion but then finally answered, “Sumo. I call him Sumo.”

Connor scanned through the case files and murmured, “243 files... The first dates back nine months. It all started in Detroit, and quickly spread across the country.”

“No shit? Well then it looks like we've got a lot of work to do.”

“An AX400 is reported to have murdered a man last night. That could be a good starting point for our investigation.” Connor read further, “It was last sighted in the Ravendale district.”

Hank raised a brow but then pushed his hands down on top of his desk to stand. “On it.” As Connor didn’t immediately get up, he annoyingly waved a hand as if directing Sumo to get off the couch. “Get a move on!” The exact same words that Gavin had shouted earlier.

The LED on the android's temple flashed yellow before he quickly stood and moved to follow without another word to say… for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also rewatching the Fowler scene on YouTube I noticed Hank is still in the same clothes from the night before. I figured he slept in them and rolled back into the DPD after a stressful night.


	7. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor follow the lead to Ravendale District and run into Kara. Alice... and Ralph. The Lieutenant doesn't react well to any of it either, by the way.

**November 6, 2038**

**12:21 pm**

Of course it was raining again. Detroit being on one of the Great Lakes will do that. Especially in November you had either really cold rain or snow and barely anything else in-between.

Hank was actually starting to get used to it by this point. He was questioning a passing witness about the whereabouts of the AX400 and tapping a few notes onto his datapad. “Alright. That's all for now. You're free to go,” he grunted and waved the man off.

Ben, on the other hand, was pacing back and forth as he clearly did not like being out here. You’d think a man of his… stature would be fine with cold, but apparently not. “We've got officers sweeping the neighborhood in case anybody saw anything.”

Anderson pursed his lips in thought. “Okay. Well let me know if they turn anything up.”

“What are you gonna do with that?” Collins clearly meant Connor who was standing next to the car, staring somewhat blankly towards the windows of the 24 convenience store right behind them.

His new partner had the strangest habit of doing that. It freaked the Lieutenant out, honestly. “I have no idea…” Hank murmured and then decided to wander over and see why the heck the android was acting like a zombie.

“Hey! Earth to Robot.” He snapped his fingers twice in front of Connor’s face. “Fucking wake up, will ya?”

The RK800 blinked rapidly before tilting his head intuitively towards Hank. “Did you say something, Lieutenant?”

Ben just chuckled and shook his head. “I’m gonna get some coffee.” He more importantly was hoping to get out of this godsforsaken rain. “You want anything?” A thumb pointed towards the 24 store with a raised eyebrow.

“Nah. I’m good.” Anderson was instead frowning with a hand on his hip and blue eyes squarely on Connor. “Enjoy your mud, Collins.”

The android was quiet as the rain drizzled down on the both of them. Eventually the Lieutenant just huffed and then stuck his datapad within his inner jacket pocket.

“Come on, let’s go over the facts, Connor.” This was better than them just standing there getting drenched.

With a small smile and curt nod, his partner then spoke. “The AX400 was picked up by cameras in the laundromat.” Brown eyes turned and looked down the street. “It must have taken the first bus that came along, and stayed until the end of the line. Its decision wasn't planned. It was driven by fear.”

Hank crossed his arms and snorted. “Androids don’t feel fear.”

Connor looked back and tilted his head with raised brows. “No. But deviants do. They get overwhelmed by their emotions and make irrational decisions.”

Just like stupid humans do. Yup. Makes sense.

The Lieutenant thinned his lips and nodded in agreement. “I suppose. But that doesn't tell us where it went.”

If android heads could make noise while they were thinking, Connor’s would be doing just that right now. Hank was actually sort of amused that he even had the thought. “It didn't have a plan, and it had nowhere to go. Maybe it didn't go far...” he finally stated.

Hank shrugged “Maybe. You want to take a further look around?”

Another brisk nod from Connor. “Yes.”

Jesus, he seriously needed to loosen up. Too bad androids don’t drink.

“Fine I’ll go check the Motel. You do your…” Anderson waved his hand around in the air. “Scanning thing further down the street. Can probably start with the laundromat and work your way out. Got it?”

Yet another abrupt nod. “Got it.” 

“Ugh…” Hank brushed his wet hair back and turned hurriedly towards the Motel, leaving Connor alone to continue with his own detective work.

It actually didn’t take much time for the RK800 to spot a strange hole at the bottom of a chainlink fence. The fence surrounded a seemingly abandoned house next door to a used car lot. As Connor bent down he caught the distinct sight of thirium dripping along cut spokes.

He ducked under and through the hole just as Hank emerged from the Eastern Motel, having gotten zero leads from the front desk employee.

“Oh what the fuck is he doing now?” the Lieutenant growled and then moved to follow. Unfortunately he was way too large to squeeze through the opening and so flagged down a pair of the nearby uniformed cops on site to help him get the gate fully opened.

Despite the rain, he could faintly hear Connor talking with someone else inside the house. Whether it was another android or not was difficult to ascertain.

Roughly 5 minutes later they had the fence opened and Hank quickly walked through.

"RUN QUICK! KARA!" A male voice that was not Connor’s had suddenly shouted from within.

Anderson’s eyes went wide as he picked up the pace to the front door. "Connor, what's going on?"

Connor was on the floor, apparently pushed by another android standing there in torn clothing.

“It's here! Call it in,” the RK800 responded as he briskly rose to his feet and began an accelerated pace back through the kitchen.

Hank nodded and began to turn, but something else in his line of vision caused him to pause.

The WR600 left behind had turned in panic and was all but screaming and hands reaching up to grab at its hair. “Ralph is so sorry!” Both hands had the artificial skin completely removed, similar to what had happened to Ortiz’s android.

It was when Ralph turned directly towards the Lieutenant that the man gulped down a loud breath and his eyes went completely wide.

Almost the entire left side of Ralph’s face was damaged with blue thirium scars peeking through. Its left eye was also completely black as opposed to the soft hazel of the right. A makeshift hard plastic poncho was torn in multiple places and loosely wrapped around its neck.

Fucking humans.

Unfortunately he didn’t have the time to talk with Ralph at this point. Anderson grunted and forced himself to step out and call to the other two cops still outside. “Connor’s got a lead. Come on!”

His partner apparently ran like a gazelle as Hank could barely keep a sight on him.

“Which way did it go?!?” he heard the android shout and then turn right down an alleyway near the highway.

Connor had finally been stopped by another chainlink fence and was staring at something on the other side.

No. Make that two somethings.

The Lieutenant breathlessly jogged down to join his partner before pausing. The AX400 was scooting down the mud with a little girl, perhaps 9 or 10, holding her hand.

Well this just got a hell of a lot more complicated.

“Ah fuck. That’s insane!” Hank winced and bent forwards trying to slow down his heartbeat from all the running he’d just endured getting here.

The fugitive android and the little girl were now attempting to escape by crossing the busy highway. Connor was apparently determined to catch them too as he began to climb the fence.

Hank grabbed a shoulder to tug him back down “Hey! Where you going?”

Connor actually emitted a grunt of desperation as he said, “I can't let them get away.”

“Don’t worry. They won’t.” Anderson shook his head as he eyed the pair dodging cars on the first side of the street. “They'll never make it to the other side.”

“I can't take that chance!” More frustration in the RK800’s voice as he tried yet again to hop over the fence.

The Lieutenant tensed his entire face and tugged Connor’s coat back down with more force. “Goddammit You'll just get yourself killed!”

Whether it was the rough tug or the anger Hank’s voice that made his partner give up was uncertain, but Connor did finally comply and dropped back down to his feet.

They both watched as Kara and Alice scooted past a second set of speeding vehicles and then disappeared under the overpass.

Connor was noticeably tense and actually murmured a very quiet “Shit…” through his own gritted teeth once the pair were out of view.

Anderson could only stand there and stare at his partner in utter disbelief. Not only had he just witnessed Connor visibly irked at losing their suspect, but the kid also uttered a curse word in response.

The silence between them was soon disturbed by the loud grumbling of Hank’s stomach. He hadn’t eaten anything since Jimmy’s the night before.

“Fuck it.” He squinted and slowly turned to head back out to the street. “We’re done here and I need some lunch.” He paused to look back and make sure Connor was not doing another one of his zombie stares. “You coming?”

“Y-yes. I’m… I’m right behind you. Lieutenant,” the RK800 answered and jogged along to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you've probably guessed, "zombie Connor" is during those times when he's in the garden talking with Amanda. Just felt it would be amusing to have Hank react more to it.


	8. Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank finally gets to eat something, and Connor follows along to keep him company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always loved this part of game as it shows a super dorky Connor with Hank's reactions a bit more warm like a dad reminding him to relax. Great bonding moments for each of them.

**November 6, 2038**

**3:02 pm**

Southern rock was blasting in the car as Hank and Connor pulled up to the large food truck nestled next to a construction site. They had spent another 45 minutes at the DPD filing reports from their excursion out to Ravendale, which made the Lieutenant even more irritable. He was about to gnaw his own arm and fingers off if he didn’t eat something soon.

The bright yellow truck exhibited a large sign with illuminated letters spelling out CHICKEN followed by smaller white letters saying FEED at a 30 degree angle. There weren’t many folks in Detroit who still appreciated the precise cooking styles that food trucks provided, but Hank was not like most folks. Gary Keyes made the best burgers in town, and he’d take that statement to his grave if need be.

Anderson climbed out of the Oldsmobile with the door creaking closed soon after. He decided to leave Connor in the car since it’s not like he had to eat and began to rush across the street to avoid getting rained on even more on this already dreary day.

“Whoa! Hey hey hey!” Hank shouted as he nearly got run over by a passing automated taxi. Cyberlife may have replaced the drivers in most of those damn things but that didn’t keep them from occasionally trampling over a passing pedestrian.

Gary immediately caught the shambling form of the Lieutenant as he got closer and waved with a way too greasy spatula held high in the air. “Hank! How you doing?”

“Eh, you know. Same old shit.” Anderson grinned faintly as he propped up an elbow on the counter.

“Yeah I bet.” Gary immediately threw a fresh beef patty on the grill, knowing exactly what Hank was there for. “Is that Plastic here with you?” No doubt he was commenting about Connor who had just stepped out of the car from the passenger’s side and glanced towards the gaudy food truck beyond.

Hank huffed a small chuckle and drummed his fingers upon the counter-top. “Only temporarily.”

“Hey hey hey, Hank! How you doin', man?” Pedro Aabdar was also there just finishing up his own meal. He and the Lieutenant had a shared passion for horse racing. Well more like Hank had an itch to bet on horses, and Pedro had an equally impulse drive to put those bets to good use… most of the time.

The two men shared a certifiable ‘bro hug’ before Pedro spoke again. “Hey listen I got a shit-hot tip for you. Number five on the third. Lickety-split! That filly's one hell of a chaser. You wanna flutter?” The bookie was really laying the charisma on thick to tempt Anderson on this one.

Now Hank wasn’t a sucker like some of Pedro’s other clients. He could read the kid like a book, and though he often had good tips, occasionally they would go bad. That’s why they call it gambling, though, right? “Last shit-hot tip you gave me set me back a week's wages, Pedro...”

The younger man just grinned wide and propped himself up on the counter-top with arms fanned out to his sides. “Come on, this is different. It's 100% guaranteed. You can't go wrong.”

Anderson snorted with a smirk of his own popping up on his face. “Yeah right…” he murmured. Why he still bothered with this kid was a mystery. Being a bookie wasn’t one of the most glamorous (or legal) jobs out there, but it kept Aabdar from doing worse things with his life.

“Alright, I'm in.” the Lieutenant dug a few folded bills from of his pocket and stuffed them into Pedro’s calloused hand with a firm shake.

That certainly seemed to delight the young bookie. “Damn straight!” He smiled even wider even as he started trotting off down the street in the still pouring rain. “You won't regret this, Anderson! I promise!”

Once Pedro was around the corner, Connor stepped up beside the Lieutenant seemingly from nowhere and tilted his head to the man in silence.

Hank turned and visibly jumped at the android’s uncanny ability to just materialize at the most awkward moments. “Ugh. What is your problem? You don't have to follow be around like a poodle, you know.”

The RK800 seemed to consider his next statement before finally responding with, “I just… wanted to apologize for my behavior before at Ravendale. I didn't mean to be unpleasant.”

“Oh wow…” Anderson shook his head slowly even he as felt his lips perk up into a snide grin. “You've even got a brown-nosing apology program.” After a deep breath he mused, “Guys at Cyberlife thought of everything, huh?”

Connor appeared a bit dumbfounded at how to respond to Hank’s remark. His LED glowed yellow for half a second… perhaps computing the technical definition of ‘brown-nosing’. Stranger things have happened.

“Here you go, Hank. Enjoy” Gary finally ported over one of his signature burgers in an already greasy folded paper box along with an XL soda to wash it down.

“Ah! Thanks Gary, I'm starving.” He really was. The Lieutenant’s stomach had been doing somersaults since about 11am this morning when he strutted into the station. Vodka made for a shitty breakfast, to be honest. Meaty hands grabbed the box in one hand and the super-sized drink with the other before the man turned and amble over to a nearby umbrella-covered table.

Connor’s brown-eyed gaze followed Anderson until the man finally set the burger and drink down.

“Hey, don't leave that thing here!” Gary complained even as the android had turned on his heels to wander over to the table as well.

Hank snorted as fingers popped open the box, exposing his perfect meal. “Not a chance. Follows me everywhere.”

The android eventually parked himself across from the Lieutenant and looked all around as the man engulfed a huge bite of his lunch. “You seem to know everyone in the district...”

“Detroit's my home,“ Hank answered even as the sublime mixture of meat, oil and vegetables were working their way past his throat and into his begging stomach. “Born and raised. Know most of the guys around here. Went to school with them, or I busted 'em...” A playful smirk then touched his features. “Sometimes both.”

Another brief moment of silence from the RK800. The Lieutenant thought the kid’s head was gonna explode with the sheer amount of baffled stares he was giving off.

“Earlier, when we were chasing those deviants... Why didn't you want me to cross the highway?” Connor finally asked as he leaned just a little bit closer under the umbrella.

“Seriously? You could've been killed.” Anderson balked with his own puzzlement at him even asking such a thing. “Besides, I don't like filling out paperwork for damaged equipment,” he added with a sly grin around the straw of his way too sugary drink.

Another bit of confusion, highlighted by Connor’s LED glowing yellow for a few more moments. Hank could tell he was struggling to process everything he’d experienced up to this point. Even a regular person would be stressed out at just how much they’d dealt with in an 18 hour period.

“Can we take some time to discuss what we know about deviants?” the android eventually asked, ostensibly wanting to change the subject.

While the Lieutenant normally didn’t like talking about work on his lunch break, this was a special case since all his partner could do was talk… a lot. “You read my mind.” He then awarded Connor with a small smile and nod. “Proceed.”

“We believe that a mutation occurs in the software of some androids, which can lead to them emulating a human emotion…” Connor began to say, which only made his partner go practically cross-eyed as each word passed from the android’s lips.

“Ah… In English, please?” Hank interrupted with his hand raised.

The RK800 nodded slowly before translating for Anderson’s benefit. “They don't really feel emotions, they just get overwhelmed by irrational instructions, which can lead to unpredictable behavior.”

That gave the older man pause and then offer the kid a temperate smile. “Emotions always screw everything up, Connor…” He then countered with a light shrug as well. “Maybe androids aren't as different from us as we thought.”

Hank sipped a bit of soda and then bumped his chest with his fist, avoiding a burp that was forming. “Anyways, you ever dealt with deviants before?”

Connor pursed his lips before answering. “A few months back... A deviant threatening to jump off the roof with a little girl... I managed to save her.”

Anderson tried as much as he could to not display just how delighted he was at that statement. His lips discretely hid behind the remnants of his burger for a moment before finally taking another bite.

“Is there anything you'd like to know about me?” Connor eventually spoke once more with his face taking on slightly more enthusiastic presence.

“Hell no,” Hank started to say, but then thought better of it and let his own curiosity unfold. “Well ok one thing. Why did they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice?”

Connor inclined his head and adjusted his stance against the table. “Cyberlife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans. Both my appearance and voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration.”

“Well they fucked up,” was Hank’s cheeky response before he took yet another bite out of his burger.

Finally he continued while sipping some more XL soda through the straw to wash down the sandwich, “Anyways you already know everything there is to know about me, right? Done all your homework?”

The android blinked and then answered, “I know you graduated top of your class. You made a name for yourself in several cases, and became the youngest Lieutenant in Detroit. I also know you've received several disciplinary warnings in recent years and spend a lot of time in bars.”

Hank snorted with yet another lopsided smile. The kid could dish the snide remarks back now too. “So what's your conclusion?”

“I think working with an officer with... personal issues is an added challenge, but adapting to human unpredictability in one of my features.” And then he winked. A genuine, playful little wink that Anderson was not prepared for.

Before Hank could ever answer that, Connor’s LED flashed yellow as his eyes blinked at top speed.

“I just got a report of a suspected deviant. It's a few blocks away.” He made a sideways glance towards the car with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “We should go have a look.” Then seeing as Hank still had a few bites of food left Connor asserted, “But I'll let you finish your meal first. I’ll be in the car if you need me.”

As the RK800 turned and walked back to the silver car, the Lieutenant just shook his head with a sigh. Yup, may as well have a look…


	9. Breadcrumbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank follow that lead to a suspected deviant's apartment...

**November 6, 2038**

**4:16 pm**

“Hey Connor! You run outta batteries or what?” Hank had just stepped out of the elevator within the shitty apartment building the deviant was reported to be staying in. Turning around he caught Connor in another one of his ‘zombie’ modes. The android was standing completely still with eyelids softly quivering up and down. It was a sight that still gave Anderson the heebie-jeebies, to be quite honest.

Eventually those same eyelids flipped open with the android’s face a bit startled at the Lieutenant staring at him from the hallway. “I'm sorry. I was making a report to CyberLife.”

Oh yeah. The kid could report that kind of stuff directly from his digital brain. Hank relaxed a tiny bit at the thought and took a step back. “Uh... Well, do you plan on staying in the elevator?” His tone somewhat teasing as if he was further testing just how much the RK800 could take a joke.

“No! I'm coming.” Connor’s reply had the inflection of a child who was tired of being told what to do, but had to do it anyway.

Hank was forced to suppress the grin growing upon his lips by turning quickly and strolling down the hall. Luckily they didn’t have to walk too far as the apartment was only a couple doors down. “So what do we know about this guy?” he asked while hearing Connor’s footsteps behind him.

“Not much,” The android began to explain. “Just that a neighbor reported that he heard strange noises coming from this floor.” Connor slowly straightened his tie as he walked. Perhaps a nervous habit that Anderson had witnessed him performing several times at this point. “Nobody's supposed to be living here, but the neighbor said he saw a man hiding a LED under his cap.”  
  


The Lieutenant rolled his eyes and propped his shoulder against the wall with arms crossed. “Oh Christ. If we have to investigate every time someone hears a strange noise, we're gonna need more cops.”

Connor glanced between Hank and the door a couple of times before decisively lifting a fist to lightly knock. After a few seconds of silence, he twisted his head towards his partner wordlessly in confusion.

Anderson simply shrugged with a light grunt in response. Honestly he was way too amused and wanted to see where the kid would go with this. The android was watching him as if looking for approval from a parent, and it was way too priceless to ruin it now.

The RK800, soon convinced that a light knock wasn’t getting them anywhere, hit the door again with greater force while shouting, “Anybody home?” After another span of silence he followed it up with, “Open up! Detroit Police!”

And that’s when they finally heard a series of muffled noises coming from within. Both Hank and Connor were abruptly on alert with the Lieutenant swiftly snatching his pistol from the holster inside his coat.

“Stay behind me,” Anderson said with both hands lifting the weapon to attention.

“Got it…” Connor answered without even a second thought as he all but galloped back behind his partner.

Hank walked closer before raising his right leg and kicking forwards with as much strength as he could muster. With gun held ready and careful steps, he moved inside. Both eyes and gun shifted back and forth to make sure the room was clear before nodding silently for the android to follow him in. Pausing at another door on the far side of the room, the older man used his foot once again to gain access.

Unfortunately this time Anderson’s face was greeted by a ruthless bombarded of flapping feathers. “What the fuck is this?!” A hand swatted a couple of stray pigeons away with a deep frown on his features.

The RK800 followed along, not seeming to mind the plethora of birds nor the aroma that usually accompanies housing said plethora of birds in an enclosed space.

Hank on the other hand… “Jesus, this place stinks...” His nose wrinkled with shallow attempts to breathe through his mouth to avoid as much of the unpleasant odor as he could. “Ugh. I need some fresh air…” he grunted and stepped into the next room to at least find a window or something.

As the Lieutenant rapidly propped open a window nearby, Connor was already on the move checking various spots in the living room for clues. After a couple of minutes, he entered the next room holding what appeared to be some sort of small leather-bound book.

Hank’s brows lifted curiously before nodding his head at the item in the android’s hands. “Found something?”

“I don’t know…” There was a hint of frustration on Connor’s face. Fingers flipped through page after page of scribbles written in some sort of code accompanied by odd drawings. “The notebook is... indecipherable.” Eventually he simply closed the diary and slipped it into his inner jacket pocket.

Anderson wandered over to a nearby shelf as Connor shuffled past and into yet another room.

“Real books.” The man smiled a touch as he eyed the small library. “I thought I was the last guy in Detroit to keep some.” As much as he was tempted to reach out and leaf through the pages of one, he knew they were all probably completely saturated with bird shit. “Electronic books you can't... smell the paper or gradually watch the pages turn yellow with age.” As Connor disappeared through the door he just grumbled with a small shake of his head. “You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you,” was murmured, mostly to himself.

“Its LED is in the sink!” the android shouted from the direction of the bathroom.

“Not surprised. Only way it could hide itself.” Anderson smirked with hands rising to his hips as he soon followed through the door and kicked a few more birds out of the way in the process. “Besides, there’s no way a human could live with all these fuckin' pigeons...” But then he paused in sheer surprised when blue eyes caught the huge mosaic of drawings on every single wall of this room. “Jesus fucking Christ.” He stepped closer to the left wall and squinted at some of the smaller markings. “You have any idea what it means, Connor?”

“rA9...written 2471 times.” The RK800 chewed at his lower lip in thought while brown eyes darted to and fro at a rapid pace to count every single image. “It's the same sign Ortiz's android wrote on the shower wall. Why are they so obsessed with this sign?”

The Lieutenant nodded towards one of the odd labyrinth patterns with a puzzled expression. “These look like mazes or something...”

Just then Connor knelt down to examine a wooden stool turned sideways on the floor. After a few fleeting moments he silently stood up and moved past back into the living room. Striding past another series of pigeons, he knelt again to ponder over an upturned birdcage on the floor. Finally he spied an opening in the ceiling in the corner above a gently used easy chair. A foot had barely even had a chance to step up before the deviant dove down and briskly pushed the RK800 to the ground.

“God damn fuckin' pigeons!” Hank waved away even more flapping birds before spying his partner just standing there as if awaiting further instructions. “What are you waiting for?! Chase it!”

And with that, the android immediately spun around and ran out the door at a rapid pace.

Anderson stumbled around another flock of pigeons and out the door before jogging back down the hall for the elevator. Once he reached the roof and jogged to the edge, he caught Connor chasing the other android through a series of rooftop greenhouses and then jumping onto a nearby moving train. “Holy shit…” was all he could muster as he tried to catch his breath.

The Lieutenant grumbled as they continued up a ladder and along yet another rooftop. He did realize soon enough that they were simply running around in a huge circle and would eventually backtrack to the building next door. With a stern look he shifted his feet and headed to a nearby rooftop bridge to, hopefully, cut them both off at the pass.

Hank tiptoed across the rickety metal bridge and through a series of corn stalks while cursing the whole way through. Somehow his hunch paid off as soon he was facing the deviant who burst forth from the array of grain. He barely had enough time to shout, “STOP RIGHT THERE!” before he was bum rushed by the android and pushed over the edge of the roof. The man yelped an almost pitiful sounding “Whoa!” while attempting to hold on with one hand.

Connor sprinted forward from the corn soon after and paused as if assessing whether to chase after their target or keep Hank from falling off the edge. In the end, he decided help his partner and let the other android escape.

“Shit! Oh SHIT!” Hank clawed his way back up while clinging to the RK800’s hand. “We had it! Fuck!”

Connor’s words were filled with regret as he stood there, possibly in shock. “It's my fault. I should have been faster.”

Anderson bent forwards at the waist as he gasped desperately for air. “You'd have caught it if it weren't for me…” Definitely… going on a diet. Starting tomorrow. Yep. “That’s… that’s alright.” He eventually stood up and offered his partner a small yet reassuring grin. “We know what it looks like. We'll find it…” He stumbled a bit back to the door before pausing and glancing over his shoulder. “Oh, and Connor?”

Connor swiftly turned to face the man, a bit of wistfulness in his expression.

Hank opened his mouth as if to say… something. Good job? Thanks for saving me? You’re a good kid? For some unknown reason the words just could not make it from his brain to his lips. Instead he waved his hand with a lopsided smirk and murmured, “Nothing…” before simply stepping through the door.


	10. Russian Roulette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anderson has evening of reflection with a burger, whiskey, and his .357 Magnum. Luckily Connor's arrival later on helps sober the man up and maybe a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to post this one, so you all get to read it a bit early!
> 
> There's two things I always remember from this part of the game. The cute moment Connor has with Sumo after he jumps in through the window... and the face slap.
> 
> Sadly since Hank's unconscious during the former I couldn't include it. The face slap, though, is still such a great sequence. Bryan Dechart even confirmed on his gaming stream that it was ad libbed and Clancy Brown's reaction to it was real. 
> 
> It's little things like these that help make Hank & Connor's story so endearing.

**November 6, 2038**

**5:03pm**

After stopping by the DPD and filling out even more routine paperwork, Hank left Connor there and drove home for a bit of rest.

First thing he did was finally peel himself out of the clothes he’d had on for 2 days straight. If he’d worn them for much longer they’d be standing up on their own in the corner. Blunt fingernails combed through the tendrils of his thick grey hair as he let loose the largest yawn and padded through the living room in a grey t-shirt and blue striped boxer shorts.

The soggy hamburger he’d picked up from a nearby fast food joint was nowhere near as good as the ones Gary made, but it would have to do. With the Chicken Feed truck on the opposite end of town today, he didn’t have much of a choice. The bag was thrown onto the kitchen table next to a pair of empty pizza boxes that the Lieutenant hadn’t bothered to toss out and an opened Chinese takeout box with stale beef lo mein.

He snatched the remote control and switched on the TV for a bit of background noise as he sank slowly down into the nearest kitchen chair. Sumo lifted his head from a nap at the noise and soon rose to pad along to the kitchen area as well.

A polished .357 Magnum revolver lay on its side next to a small picture of Cole. Hank picked up the picture and set it down across from him with a gentle smile before grabbing the burger from inside the oily paper bag.

“Hey Son.” Large fingers unwrapped the meaty sandwich and dropped it on his plate as he spoke. “I know Thanksgiving is coming up soon. I’m afraid it may just be you and me again this year.” He took a large bite which was then washed down by a swig of whiskey from the nearby bottle.

“Work’s been kind of crazy these past few days.” Anderson smirked just a little. “I have this new partner who’s an android.” Another bite followed by a quick swallow before he continued. “Kind of quirky even for one of them, but I think he’s got potential.”

The photo of the smiling child just sat there in silence even as his father continued to scarf down his totally unhealthy dinner. “Eh you’d probably like Connor, actually.” Hank’s throat felt the comfortable warmth of whiskey as he drank deep and then almost slammed the bottle back down on the table.

After wiping off his greasy fingers with a nearby paper napkin, Anderson reached for the revolver and popped open the cylinder. Blue eyes squinted as he confirmed there was still one bullet housed within its chamber. With a long sigh he slid the metallic cylinder back into place and gave it an agile spin.

His right hand lifted the weapon to touch his temple. This was ritual at this point. First when Cole died he would tempt fate multiple times a day. Pulling the trigger with a mixture of hope and sadness that the chamber the gun always picked was an empty one.

More recently he had reduced those chances to about once a week. Some nights he would have the balls to pull the trigger while on others he would just sit there until the gun barrel nearly bruised his temple. Tonight he was determined for it to be the former, and yet his hand and the finger curled around the trigger started to tremble as he sat there. Not only did he have Cole to think about from his past, but there was now Connor to think about in his present.

His left other hand grabbed the large whiskey bottle and threw his head back to down one more vigorous helping of liquor that ended up dripping more onto his beard instead of into his mouth. As the alcohol rushed through his system, he felt both arms grow heavy as both the revolver and bottle flopped to the ground at his feet.

The last thing he was able to hear was a loud thud as his chair fell back and the faint sound of Sumo’s whimpering as everything went black…

\----------------------------

**8:00pm**

**“** Lieutenant?”

Hank faintly grumbled as he felt something or someone lightly patting his cheek.

“Wake up, Lieutenant!” came the voice again with a bit more dominance behind it.

Eyelids fluttered open and closed a few times as he tried to adjust to the bright light.

And that’s when he felt the most obnoxious, brutal SLAP resonate against the left side of his face.

That definitely woke him up, albeit with extremely foggy senses. Anderson visibly winced and grunted loudly as he suddenly gazed up at the fuzzy visage of his partner floating above him.

“It's me, Connor!” The RK800 reached down to at least draw Hank up into a more comfortable sitting position. “I'm going to sober you up for your own safety.” His voice stayed calm in an attempt to be as reassuring as possible towards his inebriated partner.

The Lieutenant’s head was pounding, and being elevated so quickly wasn’t helping. “Hey!” Was the room spinning or was it just him? “Leave me alone, you fuckin' android!”

Connor scooted his arms deliberately around the man as he explained, “I have to warn you, this may be unpleasant.” Hank was about as pliable as a sack of potatoes right now. Not that the android had ever lifted such a sack before.

“Get the fuck outta my house!” Hank shouted right in the android’s face.

The RK800 visibly frowned even as he did eventually hoist Anderson to his feet. “I'm sorry Lieutenant, but I need you.”

Hank just growled as he staggered down the hall within Connor’s firm grasp. If the android’s strength was any indication, the older man would have flopped back down to the floor about a half dozen times under any other circumstances.

“Sumo! Attack!” The Saint Bernard just quipped a quick bark in reply to his owner’s command from where he laid on the floor. “Good dog. Attack!”

Connor propped Anderson’s face and chest against the wall as if he were a piece of furniture just long enough to pop the bathroom door open.

“Fuck, I think I'm gonna be sick,” Hank all but whined with his slack jawed lips rolling against the rough orange peel texture and the smell of old paint hitting his nostrils.

His partner resumed their journey soon after by once again by snagging a limp arm and pulling it over his shoulder. The Lieutenant wobbled along against Connor’s slim form with a haphazard attempt to grab at the doorframe. His thick fingers didn’t stick for long as he was dragged further inside.

“Ah! Leave me alone, you asshole! I'm not going anywhere…”

Connor was incredibly insistent, however, to get his partner at least sober enough to walk in a semi-straight line. Smooth hands pushed at Hank’s chest in an attempt to get him down into the tub.

The man soon replied with yet another pitiful whine. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Sorry, Lieutenant.” With one more quick push, Anderson flopped down sideways inside the tub. “It's for your own good,” Connor replied with a supportive tone.

Hank grumbled with arms and legs wiggling about as if he was a turtle on its back. Soon after he felt his entire body pelted with a stream of almost scalding hot water from the shower above his head. He yelled at the top of his lungs as his squirming intensified, “TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!”

Once he finally wasn’t receiving third degree burns from the shower head, Anderson squinted his eyes past cascades of dripping wet hair as if noticing Connor standing there for the first time. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

The android answered with a small grin of… satisfaction? Could he even do that? “A homicide was reported 43 minutes ago. I couldn't find you at Jimmy's bar, so I came to see if you were at home, “ he went on to explain as he watched the Lieutenant trying desperately to roll himself back out of the tub.

“Jesus, I must be the only cop in the world that gets assaulted in his own house by his own fuckin' android... Can't you just leave me alone?”

The RK800’s brows furrowed and even curled his arms in front of his chest to further show his displeasure with Hank’s attitude right now. “Unfortunately, I cannot. I've been directed to investigate this case and I can't do it without you.”

“I don't give a shit about your goddamn case!” Anderson groused as he managed to finally make it up to his feet, but only barely.

Connor’s arms swiftly extended as if to assist in keeping his partner upright. “Lieutenant, you're not yourself. You should-“

“Beat it! You hear me?!” Hank interrupted with his arm waving wildly to bat the android’s own arms away. “Get the hell outta here!”

Anderson’s form then wobbled in place before Connor’s arms expeditiously drew forth for his shoulders and helped him sit down on the edge of the tub.

Once the RK800 was positive that his partner was stable, he turned away and begin a teasing pace back towards the door. “I understand. You don’t want to handle it.” A slow shrug of shoulders as he paused by the doorframe. “It probably wasn't interesting anyway. Guess they'll have to solve the case without us...” The mocking tone of Conner’s voice was already enough for the Lieutenant to squint his eyes.

“This homicide... What do we know about it?” Hank finally said after a few seconds. The kid was getting good at this.

The android glanced back over his shoulder, “A man was found dead in a sex club downtown. The report says that an android may be involved.”

The Lieutenant sighed and combed some of his damp hair back with semi-limp fingers. “You know, probably wouldn't do me any harm to get some air...” He then waved his other hand in the direction of the bedroom across the hall. “There's… some clothes in the bedroom there. Could you...?”

Connor nodded casually and beamed. “Sure. I'll go get them.”

As the kid disappeared into the next room, Hank attempted to stand up once more. His stomach then let him know that wasn’t such a good idea. Rolling down to his knees his hand immediately threw the toilet seat up with his chest heaving dry coughs.

“What do you want to wear?” The android shouted from the bedroom.

Clothes. Jesus. Something. Anything. “Whatever!” was all Hank could say before his head fell forwards with his stomach emptying as much of its contents as it could with one excruciatingly long convulsion.

His partner walked back in with a folded shirt and slacks before blinking in surprise. “Are you all right, Lieutenant?” The clothes were placed carefully on the counter and he began to kneel down.

“Yeah...yeah...wonderful” Hank lifted his head and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. “Just a... Give me five minutes, okay?”

Another nod, this time more casual as the android slowly backed away **“** Sure.” He slowly closed the door to give the older man a bit more privacy.

There was a second round of heaving before the Lieutenant finally flushed and managed to rise to his feet with a series of struggled breaths. Fingertips flicked on the water faucet with his palm sliding under to grab a handful of water and swish out his mouth.

“What were you doing with the gun?” he heard Connor shout from the kitchen.

One pant leg was pulled up and then the other as Hank answered. “Russian roulette! Wanted to see how long I could last.” He zipped his pants up and then grabbed the shirt Connor picked out. “Must've collapsed before I found out.” Huh. One of his more wild shirts with the zigzagged stripes.

“You were lucky, the next shot would have killed you.”

Figures. As like his many attempts the man wasn‘t positive whether to be thankful or pissed off at knowing that.

Anderson slowly buttoned up his shirt and quickly fixed his hair with two quick swishes of his comb.

He stared in the mirror for a lingering moment, noting the huge bags under his eyes and then lowering his blue-eyed gaze to one of the many Post-its he had stuck on there.

**I'm not GRUMPY, I just Don't like YOU**

It seemed that his attempt at positive motivation was not going the way he originally planned.

Hank turned to glance at the door and back with a small breath through his nose. Lips pursed into a small smirk as he grasped the note and then curled it up into a tight ball within his calloused palm.

Gotta start somewhere, old man.

He slowly opened the door after dropping the small paper ball of disappointment into the trashcan and padded across the hall to grab his shoes. On his way back out, he paused for a moment and raised a brow.

Connor was standing near the kitchen table looking down at Cole’s picture. Anderson scratched at his beard with a couple fingers and smiled faintly at the sight. Maybe all the positive motivation he needed was not to be found in tiny pieces of sticky paper after all.

Hank took quiet steps into the living room to snatch his jacket from the armchair. Once the coat was tugged over his shoulders, he cleared his throat just as the android replaced the framed picture on the table.

“Hey toss me my badge. Would ya?” The Lieutenant held out his hand for the catch as his partner tossed it with precision right into his palm. “Thanks,” he answered cheerfully and released it into his inside pocket.

Connor then smiled faintly as Sumo walked up and whined softly at his owner’s feet.

“Be a good dog, Sumo. I won’t be long.” Hank smiled back as he turned and walked out the door with his partner following closely behind.


	11. The Eden Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Hank still nursing a nasty hangover, he and Connor make it to the Eden Club to investigate a reported homicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this one was both fun and tough to write but I know you all were waiting for it! Enjoy!
> 
> Also thank you all for the warm comments so far! We're at 400+ views and growing with only 11 Chapters! I'm so humbled that you're all enjoying this take on the story.

**November 6, 2038**

 **8:17 pm**

Connor pulled the Cutlass into a spot across from the brightly lit purple and blue facade of the Eden Club. All those neon colors did for Hank was further amplify the hangover he was already feeling.

“Aw... Feels like somebody's playing with a drill inside my skull...” The Lieutenant squinted his eyes extremely narrow to bypass at least some of the tacky lighting with his hands briefly rubbing both sides of his head in the process. “You sure this is the place?”  
  


Connor slowly nodded as he turned off the car engine. “It’s the address in the report.”

“Right...” Anderson breathed and slowly opened the door. “Okay... Let's get going.” He scooted forth from the seat and then winced as he realized his special awareness was still not quite on par just yet. The top of his head bumped against the doorframe as he grunted a barely audible “Jesus…” and then finally stood up.

His partner followed soon behind with the Oldsmobile’s alarm system arming with an all too familiar beep. Hank had no idea why he still bothered with that alarm. Not like anyone would even attempt to run off with that piece of shit, but he still managed a tight grin as he heard the noise… giving him the tiniest bit of comfort that Connor even knew how to arm the thing.

He paused just in front of the crime hologram and grunted, “Sexiest androids in town... Now I know why you insisted on coming here!” He strutted past with a smirk which quickly dropped as both he and the RK800 saw an array of ‘sexbots’, both male and female, in display tubes all along the corridor leading to the inner lobby. “Oh boy…” Hank turned to look for his partner who seemed to have fallen behind only to catch Connor staring at one of the female Traci models. “Connor! The fuck are you doin'?” he groused and then shook his head.

The android actually seemed to jump as if he was startled for being caught. “Coming, Lieutenant,” he responded with another quick straightening of his tie.

They both spied Ben Collins who had arrived earlier with a datapad in hand. He was questioning the Manager who looked a little less than pleased at this incident even happening.

“You're not gonna take my license, are you? I mean, heh, I-I had nothing to do with this!” The Manager wrung both hands nervously with eyes darting all over the place except at Collins.

Ben’s greyish eyebrows lifted curiously as he tapped at the datapad screen “The investigation's ongoing, sir, I can't tell you anything for the moment.” As both Anderson and Connor walked into view his attention immediately turned to them instead. “Hey, Hank!”

If the lights outside weren’t already annoying enough, the ones in here were soo much worse. Add in the addition of even more display tubes and various Traci models dancing on stripper poles only drew even more attention to the fact this place was just a whole smorgasbord of lust and sin.

Fucking sex clubs. But… at least it was clean.

“Hey, Ben. How's it goin'?” The Lieutenant all but waddled closer to the fellow cop.

Ben nodded towards the locked room just to his left. “Crime happened in that room there. Oh, and uh, by the way... Gavin's in there too.”

The absolute last person either Hank or Connor really wanted to see this evening. “Oh, great… Dead body and an asshole, just what I needed...” Anderson grumbled as they then hit the security lock and moved inside the private room.

Gavin was standing there with arms crossed as Chris knelt looking over an apparently lifeless Traci model with Thirium dripping down from one nostril. As the door opened those grey eyes quickly turned with an accompanying smug grin soon hitting his features. “Lieutenant Anderson and his plastic pet... The fuck are you two doin' here?”

The RK800 piped up before Hank could even retort or worse, “We've been assigned all cases involving androids.”

“Oh, yeah? Well, you're wasting your time. Just some pervert who, uh, got more action than he could handle,” Reed snorted with an even snider smile as he shifted from one foot to the other.

Hank took a deep breath as he tried his damndest to keep his cool. “We'll have a look anyway, if you don't mind.”

The detective huffed a laugh. “Come on, let's go...” He waved for Chris to follow along, but not without just one more smartass remark to leave in his wake. “It's uh... starting to stink of booze in here...” A brisk bump of Connor’s shoulder occurred just a moment later as the man finally exited the room.

Officer Miller just sighed as he no doubt wasn’t too keen on Gavin’s behavior either. “Night, Lieutenant.” He calmly offered with a sheepish smile before following the detective back out.

Anderson moseyed on over to the side table as he caught the sight of the victim’s wallet still sitting there. Blunt fingers flipped through a few cards and murmured, “Driver's license says: Michael Graham... A credit card, cash in the wallet. Picture of his wife and two daughters.” He snorted and flipped the wallet closed once more. “Wouldn't want to make that call...”

Connor in turn was looking over Graham’s corpse still lying on the bed. Luckily he was covered up from the waist down. Hank was definitely not in the mood to see if the dead man was still um… busy when he succumbed to his injuries. “He didn't die of a heart attack, he was strangled.” The android finally said as he glanced back to the Lieutenant.

“Yeah, I saw the bruising on the neck.” Hank pondered briefly but then shrugged. “Doesn't prove anything though. Could've just been rough play gone wrong...”

If Anderson didn’t know any better, he could have sworn that his partner actually looked… frustrated? Connor shook his head a couple of times and frowned as his LED swirled yellow. “We're missing something here...”

The Lieutenant rubbed his chin as blue eyes glanced over the room proper once more. He paused once more on the deactivated android still lying there on the floor. “Think you can read her memory? Maybe you can see what happened...”

The RK800 nodded in reply and squatted down in front of the Traci model with its face still frozen in place from the last few moments that she saw. “I can try. It's badly damaged... it'll only be for a minute, maybe less... I just hope it's long enough to learn something.” He then popped open a panel in what appeared to be part of her abdomen. Connor reached inside then reconnected a metal pipe which caused the Traci to jerk wide awake and scoot back as fast as she could towards the wall.

Hank watched as his partner slowly knelt down so as to not startle the WR400 any more than she already was. “You were damaged and I reactivated you. Everything is all right.” Connor explained as he held out a hand to show he meant her no harm.

“Is he...is he dead?” The girl asked between struggled breaths.

Connor tried to keep her calm, even though he only had a limited time to ask his questions. “Tell me what happened.”

The Traci model glanced over at the dead man before speaking once more. “He started...hitting me...again...and again. I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't.”

“Did you kill him?”

“No! No, it wasn't me...” She shook her head violently.

“Were you alone in the room? Was there anyone else with you?” Connor’s voice had gotten more frantic as he knew there wasn’t much time left.

“He wanted to play with two girls... That's what he said, there were two of us...” Her eyes began to grow blank…

“Where did the other android go? Did it say anything?” Regrettably it was too late. Her LED switched from red to gray as she lay there lifeless once more.

Connor muttered an almost inaudible “Shit” as he stood back up. Brown eyes soon found their way back to Hank with an expression of near desperation on his features.

“So, there was another android...” Anderson managed to hide most of his smirk… for now. “This happened over an hour ago, it's probably long gone...”

“No... It couldn't go outside dressed like that unnoticed.” He motioned to the girl on the floor and her rather provocative attire. “It might still be here.”

Good point. Connor was right. “Think you could find a deviant among all the other androids in this place?”

The RK800 shook his head. “Unfortunately, deviants aren't easily detected.”

Also a good point. “Ah, shit... There's gotta be some other way...” Hank grumbled as he turned back towards the way out. “Maybe an eyewitness? Somebody who saw it leaving the room... I'm gonna go ask the manager a few questions about what he saw. You let me know if you think of anything.”

Connor followed back out as Anderson caught the manager still having a nice little chat with Collins.

Hank pulled his hands up to his hips as he cleared his throat. Both of the other men immediately went silent. “So ah… Did you know the victim?” he asked the manager with a slightly snobbish grin.

The manager quickly shook his head, “No, I mean he came in maybe two or three times. I mean these guys they don't really talk very much, you know... They come in, do their business and then go on their way.”

Hank continued to question the man just as he heard Connor’s voice suddenly shout from behind him. “Excuse me, Lieutenant. Can you come here a second?” The android motioned with his thumb as if he possibly had a lead.

“Found something?” The Lieutenant’s brows perked up as he followed along.

“Maybe...” His partner answered as he turned and led them to one of the display tubes housing a female WR400 with East Asian features and a brown-haired pageboy haircut. “Can you rent this Traci?”

What? Seriously? No wonder Connor was staring at that one Traci when they walked in. “For fuck's sake, Connor, we got better things to do...”

Connor’s hands rose up in attempt to stop Anderson. “Please, Lieutenant!” He nearly shouted before catching himself and then lowered his voice. “Just trust me.”

Hank breathed out a low sigh and then then grumbled as he walked back to the purchase touchpad. The panel was so detailed that it even had a graph showing that this model was available to service men only, was very knowledgeable about BDSM techniques, was able to perform as much or as little foreplay as you wanted… aaaaaand so on.

A finger tapped 3 buttons before the screen’s VI voice piped up, “Hello. A 30 minute session costs $29.99. Please confirm your purchase.” Anderson shot Connor an ‘are you sure?’ look which was answered by a silent ‘yes, I’m sure’ nod from the android.

Another sigh came from the older man as he pursed his lips. “This is not gonna look good on my expense account...” and then confirmed his purchase.

“Purchase confirmed. Eden Club wishes you a pleasant experience,” answered the soothing female VI voice as the tube opened and the Traci model slowly stepped out. “Delighted to meet you.” The Traci smiled and reached out to take Hank’s hand. “Follow me and I'll take you to your room.”

Hank was plainly more than hesitant. “Ok, now what?” Blue eyes then went completely wide as Connor walked over to the girl and grasped her arm. His hand stripped away its artificial skin as he seemed to… interface with her? “Holy shit, Connor. What the hell are you doin'?”

“It saw something.” his partner finally answered as he let the girl’s arm go.

Something? What kind of something? Details, kid! “What are you talkin' about? Saw, what?”

The RK800’s hands paused in midair as he quickly looked around the lobby. “It saw the deviant leave the room. A blue-haired Traci. Club policy is to wipe the androids' memory every two hours. We only have a few minutes if we wanna find another witness!” He then darted off to probe one of the pole dancers without even a second look back to Hank.

“Hey, what am I supposed to do with this one?” All well and good that Connor was on the move, but the older man had still rented this girl and she looked more than willing to provide him with whatever he wanted for the remainder of his now 27 minute session.

“Tell it you changed your mind!”

Oh yeah… easier said than done. The Lieutenant actually turned back to the Traci with a semi-sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Uhh... Sorry, honey, changed my mind! Nothing personal, you're... a lovely girl... I just, uh... You know... I'm with him and... I mean, not with him like -that-... I'm not that... That's not what I... You, um... Wow... I just... got a job to do.”

God he sounded like a 16 year old here for his first lay and suddenly chickening out.

It took a few more scans (and $120 in total added to Hank’s bill) to finally track down the blue-haired Traci to the warehouse out back.

“Wait!” Hank announced as Connor neared the second staff door. “I'll take it from here.”

The android immediately stepped back just like he’d done earlier that day. Anderson slowly tugged his pistol out from the holster inside his jacket and then cracked the door open. Stepping through with weapon held in front, he scanned the immediate area with a scowl.

Connor soon followed once Hank reached the bottom of the stairs. They scanned the warehouse for clues which included a few dozen Traci models standing completely inert like lifeless mannequins.

Hank snorted with his eyes examining each of the WR400s standing against the side wall. “People are fucking insane. They don't want relationships anymore. Everybody just gets an android. They cook what you want. Screw when you want. You don't even have to worry about how they feel.” He shook his head with an even larger frown on his lips. “Next thing you know, we're gonna be extinct, because everybody would rather buy a piece of plastic than actually show love to another human being.”

And that’s when a Traci with short gingered hued hair charged forth from the back corner with her target being a very surprised Connor. Their movements were so agile that Anderson couldn’t keep track on the girl with his gun. Granted he was still slightly hung over as well which didn’t help matters either.

However soon he had his own problems as the blue-haired Traci soon pounced from her own spot with arms outreached to grab him. “DON’T MOVE!” Hank started to say with his gun held out in front. The girl simply answered by grabbing his gun and pushing it away from her direction while her other arm curled in an attempt to ram him back against the railing. He somehow managed to kick her away but they eventually tussled around until she all but hurled him down onto the top of a nearby cart. His was barely able to draw his weapon back in front as she shoved him down on the ground like a rag doll.

The two Tracis rushed out the back and into the pouring rain, clearly seeking to escape the club entirely. Hank attempted to follow but the girls took the advantage to team up and heaved him backwards until he slammed against the nearby brick wall. The hit nearly knocked all of the wind out of his lungs with the added advantage of also knocking the gun completely out of his hand.

The WR400s both endeavored to climb the nearby chain fence and finally make it to freedom. Connor was quickly enough to snatch the blue-haired Traci by the waist and drag her back down just in time. A struggle ensued between the three androids as the two made multiple attempts to at the very least knock the RK800 unconscious.

Eventually Connor found Hank’s gun lying on the ground and grabbed it just as the ginger-haired Traci began to rush right towards him. And ye for some strange reason, Connor hesitated with the gun simply held between both hands. Eventually he was kicked down to the ground and left to simply stare up at both of the Tracis in apparent shock.

He could have shot the red-haired Traci when he had the chance. The gun was pointed right at her with his finger dead set on trigger. Yet something made Connor pause. Something… caused his robotic processes to gift both her and her lover with clemency instead.

The blue-haired Traci walked closer and glared down at the RK800 as she began to speak. “When that man broke the other Traci, I knew I was next. I was so scared. I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't. So I put my hands around his throat, and I squeezed... until he stopped moving.”

Her expression then shifted to one of regret. “I didn't mean to kill him. I just wanted to stay alive and get back to the one I love.” As the other girl stepped closer, Hank’s brows lifted as both he and Connor witnessed the two of them gently clasp hands. “I wanted her to hold me in her arms again, and make me forget about the humans. Their smell of sweat and their dirty words...”

“Come on, let's go.” And soon the pair of them jumped over the fence before they ran off out of view.

The Lieutenant stared at his partner with his mouth noticeably agape as the cold rain continued to come down drenching them both. While Connor had appeared somewhat puzzled on the rooftop, his face now could only be described as… rattled. The LED at his temple flashed yellow at a rapid pace as the gun gradually lowered down to point at the ground.

He looked at the gate, the wall, at Hank, the sky, back at the gate. Connor was a mess and Hank was at a total loss as to what to do for the kid at that very moment.

“It's probably better this way...” Anderson finally managed to say… which caused the android to finally turn and glance to his partner with his own mouth dropping open. Hank then shot the kid a small but reassuring smile as he stepped away to get inside and out of the rain.


	12. No Time to Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank contemplates at the playground facing the Ambassador Bridge, but then Connor returns to do what he does best... ask personal questions.

**November 7, 2038**

**12:46am**

Hank was not exactly in the best of physical conditions after all the events of the past 48 hours. After all he’d had to deal with the smell of a rotting corpse in an enclosed space, Gavin nearly shooting his partner, Fowler yelling at him, smelling pigeon shit in another enclosed space, running on rooftops like an idiot, getting drunk to the point he puked up his entire dinner, and then getting beat up by a blue haired sex android in her underwear. No one could make this crap up, seriously.

After having Connor help grab him another burger and a beer to refill his stomach, he asked for the android to drop him off at a small playground that faced the Ambassador Bridge.

“Why here, Lieutenant?” Connor asked as he craned his head to look outside the driver’s side window.

Anderson just grunted as he grabbed both the greasy paper bag and the cold beer bottle from the floor of the car. “Just… come back in 20 minutes, okay?” He pushed the car door open with his shoulder and then stepped out into the brisk, cold night air.

The RK800 just watched the older man stride through the chain link gate opening and eventually settle onto a wooden bench on the far side. Someone had to go make the official report about the Eden Club incident… and Hank had apparently volunteered his partner to do it whether he liked it or not.

The Lieutenant sat there just staring out into the night sky as the warmth of the burger filled his insides. The dark was muted by all of the dazzling lights illuminating the tall buildings off to his right. He managed a small smile as the subtle quiet of the playground took hold of his senses.

Usually when Hank came here with Cole, it was bustling with all the other children running to and fro from the swing set to the merry-go-round to the handlebars and so on. Now with him in this solitary state, it felt a whole lot different. He eventually finished his sandwich and crumpled up the bag and wrapper. A quick flip of his arm tossed both over to the nearby trashcan… completely forgetting just how small the slot was in-between the top and the can below. The paper tapped on top before falling right down into the snow at its base.

“Oh boy…” Anderson grumbled and forced himself up. He may be a lot of things, but a litterbug was not one of those. After a few sauntered steps he bent down to pick up the crumbled bag with a wince. His back was still supremely sore after the altercation at the Club. That girl was definitely stronger than she looked. With a long sigh he pushed the litter into the can and then turned back for the bench.

Lips pursed as he began to softly whistle “Take a Chance on Me” in rhythm with his steps and then plopped down upon the top of the bench. Maybe he was trying to lighten the mood, considering his current circumstances. Unfortunately all the song did was make him even more pissed off.

It was about 40 minutes before he saw the headlights of his Oldsmobile turn the corner as Connor finally drove back. Hank did at least grin a tiny bit as he heard one of his favorite metal tracks playing on the sound system. Maybe the kid really did want to hear more music. Who knows?

The door creaked open as the android got out and then slowly walked across the playground. The Lieutenant gazed over his shoulder just in time to see the RK800 stop right near the side of the bench.

Hank took a quick sip of beer after a few quiet moments and then said, “Nice view, huh? I used to come here a lot before...” He saw Connor’s hands duck in through his armpits. A motion he’d never seen before. Curious since it’s not like androids can feel cold.

“Before what?” his partner asked as he shifted on his feet to face the older man.

Anderson’s brow raised as he twirled the mouth of the glass bottle gingerly between his fingertips. “Hmm?”

The android took a step closer as those large brown eyes watched the man. “You just said ‘I used to come here a lot before’. Before what?”

Hank couldn’t help but grin faintly as he let a short breath out through his nostrils. “Before...Before nothin'.”

Connor per his usual demeanor lately looked a tad befuddled at that answer, and so perhaps wanted to clarify as he then inquired, “Can I ask you a personal question, Lieutenant?”

The Lieutenant grunted as he turned a bit more to face the kid. “Do all androids ask so many personal questions or is it just you?” He even pointed at his partner with the beer still in his grasp to make a point.

Connor’s hands then pulled forth and simply wrapped around his arms. Hank wasn’t sure if he was doing it to simply make him feel more comfortable with them both being out here in the cold… or if the kid really was feeling the chill. Who knows? The kid more than willing to ask his question regardless... and it was a doozy.

“Why are you so determined to kill yourself?”

Anderson softly snorted with a small grin on his lips. “Some things, I just can't forget... Whatever I do, they're always there... Eating away at me.” Blue eyes drifted to stare out towards the bridge just off to his left beyond the mist and snow. “I don't have the guts to pull the trigger. So, I kill myself a little every day.” Shoulders lightly shrugged as the beer bottle once again reached his lips. After a quick gulp of the bitter liquid he continued. “Probably a bit difficult for you to understand, huh, Connor? Nothing very rational about it.”

Connor gradually walked around until he was standing in front of his partner. The way he strode along make Hank think the android was still feeling frustrated after earlier events. “We're not making any progress on this investigation.” The RK800 pondered out loud. “The deviants have nothing in common.” A brisk shake of his head as armed crossed once more over his chest. “They're all different models, produced at different times, in different places...” He turned to glance back at Hank with a somewhat pained expression on his features.

“Well there must be some link…” Of course the kid wanted to talk shop in the middle of sub-freezing temperatures while the older man was trying to relax. What else was new?

The android turned back to the night sky with a slight shake of his head. “What they have in common is this obsession with rA9... It's almost like some kind of...myth.” Another look back to Hank as if silently asking for reassurance. “Something they invented that wasn't part of their original program...”

“Androids believing in God…” Anderson softly snorted as his grin grew wider with the irony. “Fuck, what's this world coming to?” He then dipped his chin back to gulp even more beer down his throat.

Connor cocked his head curiously. “You seem preoccupied, Lieutenant.” He turned and stepped closer as arms dropped down to his sides. “Is it… something to do with what happened back at the Eden Club?”

The Lieutenant squinted his eyes just a touch and leaned forwards in his seat. “Those two girls. They just wanted to be together. They really seemed… in love.”

And that’s when the android attempted to douse the situation with humor. “You seem troubled, Lieutenant.” Connor grinned lopsidedly as he watched his partner. “I didn't think machines could have such an effect on you.” Okay an extremely awful attempt at it, in this case.

Hank frowned at that and then made an attempt to stand up. “What about you, Connor?” Another long drink of booze followed before he set the mostly empty bottle down on the seat. “You look human, you sound human, but what are you really?”

“I'm whatever you want me to be, Lieutenant,” Connor answered in the most matter-of-factly manner he could manage without purposely trying to piss Hank off at this point. “Your partner. Your buddy to drink with. Or just a machine, designed to accomplish a task”

Anderson stepped closer as his lips twitched. “You could've shot those two girls, but you didn't. Why didn't you shoot, Connor?” A hand rose up to shove Connor’s left shoulder. “Hmm? Some scruples suddenly enter into your program?”

The android’s sheer look of shock answered most of Hank’s questions. After a quick lip twitch and a blink he finally spoke, “No. I just decided not to shoot, that's all...”

Oh fuck this.

A calloused hand dug inside his jacket then drew forth his weapon to point straight at his partner’s head. “But are you afraid to die, Connor?”

The android appeared to be calm, but Hank could see just a small twitch in his eyelids as he replied, “I would certainly find it regrettable to be... interrupted... before I can finish this investigation.”

“What will happen if I pull this trigger? Hmm?” He scowled as only the cold air was keeping Anderson from keeping the gun from staying perfectly straight. “Nothing? Oblivion? Android heaven?”

“I doubt there's a heaven for androids,” the RK800 said with a dry tone.

The Lieutenant snorted as he tilted his head, “Having existential doubts, Connor? Sure you're not going deviant too?”

“I self-test regularly. I know what I am, and what I am not.”

The gun quivered in Hank’s palm as his lips thinned in clearly visible irritation. His partner was a walking oxymoron. A machine that was starting to feel things, and yet still denying that he had any emotions at all. What was worse was that he was equally torn between slapping that chiseled face senseless and just pulling the kid in for a hug. Eventually all he could do was simply drop the pistol down to his side and then turn to walk away.

“Where are you going?” the RK800 asked as Hank reached for his beer.

The man stuffed the gun back inside his jacket as he barked, “To get drunker.” Anderson continued on in the direction of the car which was a hell of a lot warmer than staying out here. “I need to think…”

Hank didn’t even look back to see how Connor even reacted to that. It would only add fuel to his anger at this point. Maybe after a bit of sleep he’d be in a better place to deal with things.


	13. Groovin' on a Sunday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank finally wakes up in his bed on an early Sunday afternoon after catching up on some much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a 38 hour gap between when Hank & Connor speak at the playground and when they go to investigate Stratford Tower.
> 
> The next few chapters are intended to fill in some of that missing time as the game is more focused on Kara & Markus during that span.

**November 7, 2038**

**12:38 pm**

Hank groaned as his face was suddenly bombarded by sunlight seeping in through the window at just the right angle to piss him off. Why the hell did he put vertical blinds in the bedroom in the first place? It was already bad enough the room had such ugly olive green wallpaper.

A hand rubbed across his face to get the sleep out of his eyes before Anderson forced the thick comforter away from his chest. An audible yawn followed soon after with his torso rolling upwards. He was clad in a white t-shirt and grey cotton boxer shorts; the former having more than a few holes of various sizes.

As the Lieutenant rose to his feet, the shirt was tugged up over his head with a grunt. A bird’s nest of thick hair flopped in front of his face as he staggered across the hall into the bathroom.

God he really needed to take a piss.

Hank’s bladder was screaming from all the liquids he’d consumed, upchucked and consumed again in the past 18 or so hours. With a brisk raise of the toilet seat and an even quicker yank of his dick out from the fabric of his shorts, the stream of pee soon hit the water. He almost felt like he’d lost 5 pounds when he finished and slapped the lid back down.

He was secretly happy that Connor wasn’t standing in the doorway watching him pee or something worse. Wouldn’t put it past the android to do something like that considering his almost childlike curiosity sometimes.

Anderson snatched the t-shirt from on top of the sink so he could wash his hands but then paused. Blue eyes traveled across the perforated cotton as his features dropped into a dissatisfied frown. His gaze then rolled over to the nearby trashcan, still housing the crumpled up Post-It he’d thrown in there the day before. With a sigh, the shirt was chucked in on top of it. He smirked at himself in the mirror but then lifted a bare arm to sniff and then wince at the sheer amount of stink his body had managed to generate in such a short span of time.

Hank also really needed to finally take a proper shower.

He was about to tug his shorts off when he felt the cold wet nose of Sumo against his leg and the soft whine that could only be produced by a Saint Bernard whose belly was inevitably empty.

“Fuck…” The man said out loud. How long was he out? “Sorry, Sumo. Let’s get you some grub huh?” Hands at least pulled his hair fully out of his eyes as Anderson padded along through the house and into the kitchen.

Sumo barked and jumped along happily around his owner. The large tail wagged in step with all four feet as both of them made it to the kitchen.

Hank grinned at the dog’s enthusiasm before he glanced upon the kitchen itself and paused mid-step.

The entire kitchen had been cleaned and the window Connor had broken to get inside the house last evening was covered with a plank of plywood. On the table was Cole’s picture turned face up and a folded paper napkin resting in front of it.

The Lieutenant leaned in and picked up the napkin, unfolding it to find perfectly written Sans letters upon it.

_I’m sorry for causing you stress, Lieutenant. Please enjoy your rest and I will come check on you later this evening. In the meanwhile, I fed Sumo the required dosage of sustenance indicated on the bag and fixed the window. I also cleaned up the table and floor for you._

_\- Connor_

“Holy shit…” Hank again said out loud as he just stared at the napkin for what felt like eons. It was only when he was nudged by Sumo that he snapped out of his revelry and set the thing down. “Right. Food. Connor doesn’t know how much you really eat, does he boy?”

Sumo’s tail wagged just a touch with another whine as he then pranced over to his food bowl.

“Don’t worry, Sumo. The kid meant well.” He scooped a cup and a half of food out of the bag and dropped it into the mostly empty food bowl. “There you go.” Anderson knelt down and snatched the water bowl next to refill in the sink, only to catch all of his dishes cleaned and placed in the drying rack as well.

Jesus this kid could easily clean the whole house and no even comp-.

Hank then quickly shook his head as he remembered Ortiz’s HK400 android. A model made specifically to do all of your housework for you. No… he needed to get off his ass and clean up his own damn house instead of relying on Connor or any other synthetic to do the work. With a grumble he put the water bowl down and turned back towards the bathroom.

First thing’s first. Shower. Coffee. Food. Then he’d begin cleaning up this pigsty of a house before his partner came over.

It’s the least he could do for his... friend.


	14. And I Will Try to Fix You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor comes by Hank's house as promised... with dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is totally not canon but I don't care. I've already diverged a bit from the game anyways. This takes place the evening before Stratford. Enjoy!
> 
> The title comes from a Coldplay song, but I actually listened to a cover of it done by Fearless Soul while writing this. It has a much softer tone than the original. [Can listen to it here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SsBNDryJYSs)

**November 7, 2038**

**7:05 pm**

Hank had just finished vacuuming the last of the dust, old food, and dog hair from the living room carpet when he overheard the taxi pull up in front of the house.

At least he was dressed a bit better than the last time Connor had stopped by, that’s for sure. After propping the vacuum back up in the hallway closet, Anderson brushed along the front of his green long-sleeved shirt with tired fingers. Butterflies swirled his stomach just as an impeccable knock on the front door was heard.

Why the hell was he nervous? It’s not like Hank hadn’t seen Connor enough times before now. Regardless he let loose a long breath and strode over to the door with a loud, “I’m comin’. I’m comin’.”

The android apparently didn’t have any spare clothes as he was still wearing the same old grey blazer, white button down shirt and dark jeans. A goofy grin was soon on Connor’s face as he held up a white paper bag and large soda cup.

“I… observed the ingredients you had ordered the last time we were at Chicken Feed and requested the same from Gary this evening.” Both hands reached out through the doorway as the RK800 hadn’t quite figured out the concept of coming inside before offering food. “He seemed… perturbed at me being there but when I said the order was for Lieutenant Anderson he eventually relented and even added a small container of fries at no charge.”

Well so much for that diet.

Hank couldn’t help but emit a lopsided smirk at both the offering of dinner and Connor’s awkward presentation of said dinner. “Uh thanks. How about you come on in out of the snow first?”

The android blinked a couple of times as he processed Hank’s question. “Of course,” he finally answered as hands dropped back down and he stepped on inside the house. His large brown eyes shifted across the space of the living room and kitchen area for a moment before he was nearly toppled over by a rather happy Saint Bernard.

Oh sure feed the dog once and the kid is suddenly his best friend? Naw it had to be the scent coming from the bag, surely. Anderson’s eyes rolled as a hand came down to bat Sumo away from his partner’s legs. “Come on, boy. That burger isn’t for you.” A thick finger then tugged at Sumo’s collar to pull them apart. “Just place those on the table, will ya? He knows not to get up there.”

Connor nodded once before weaving around the excited pooch and stepping quietly into the kitchen. Both the bag and cup were set down before he turned and immediately opened a cupboard to pull out a plate.

Anderson shouldn’t have been surprised that the kid knew which cupboard to check. After all, he did wake up to a clean kitchen earlier. Sumo was placed in the bedroom for the time being before he sauntered back down the hallway.

His partner sat down in an adjacent chair from where he’d set up Hank’s dining area. The burger, fries and drink were perfectly placed along with a couple of napkins on the side of the plate. Cole’s picture had been moved to sit in front of the last empty chair as if the boy would also be present for their meal.

The Lieutenant paused at seeing Cole’s picture where it was. Blue eyes shifted between the frame and the android in silence for a couple of seconds before he eventually dropped down into his chair. As his fingers reached down to grab the sandwich, he looked up at Connor and murmured, “Thanks… for getting dinner I mean.”

“You’re welcome, Lieutenant.” The RK800 managed a small smile as his fingers linked together and rested comfortably on the table. It was then that Hank finally caught the absence of Connor’s tie underneath his jacket. Apparently this was the kid’s attempt at ‘casual attire’.

Hank grinned just a touch and hid it behind the meat and vegetables of his burger before taking a huge bite. After their last encounter at Chicken Feed, he was a bit more at ease with the android watching him eat. After taking a sip of soda, he asked, “Do androids yanno… consume anything, or do you all just sit there in restaurants like creepy fucking mannequins?”

The android’s head tilted ever so slightly at the question. “We do have the capability to drink Thirium as a method to lubricate our biocomponents. As for digesting human food, I believe some of the YK models have been given the ability to simulate eating, but cannot actually process the food as a human can.”

Anderson’s brows lifted as he chewed on a French fry. “YK models?”

“Yes.” Connor nodded as his hands unlinked and his eyes momentarily drifted to Cole’s photo. “The YK models look like human children. Usually they are purchased by a couple who either cannot birth a child of their own or by a grieving parent who has lost…” He paused mid-sentence with his dark eyes flickering back to Hank.

The Lieutenant’s own gaze shifted from his partner to the photo and back. “Yeah… I get it,” he simply stated with thinned lips. He then fell into silence as he slowly continued his meal.

The android seemed to accept the lack of conversation well, for once, and glanced around at the notable lack of clutter. Only when Hank was nearly finished eating did he finally ask, “You cleaned the rest of the house?”

“Well seeing as you started with the kitchen,” Anderson answered with one last slurp of soda, “I couldn’t just leave the rest of it looking like a shithole, could I?”

Connor’s lips rose into a somewhat wider smile in response. Laughing was a foreign concept to the kid, but hey a smile was good enough. “I should get someone over here tomorrow to properly fix the window. It’s… the least I can do.”

Hank’s hand rose up in an attempt to protest, but then it simply fell back down quietly as if accepting the offer instead. “Thanks, Connor.”

“You’re welcome, Hank,” was his partner’s response as he sat back in his chair.

The Lieutenant’s gaze froze in place as his mouth dropped open. He had to remind himself to even try to blink as he felt a wet tear appear in the side of his eye.

Connor had said his name. Not in his usual technical way… but as one friend speaking to another.

The old man actually smiled warmly as he took a breath, “You wanna sit and listen to some music? I have a few jazz albums over there I think you should hear.”

Connor glanced over towards the living room stereo with a slow nod as his smile remained. “I’d like that…”


	15. Empty Spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank makes a life changing decision, but then things take a turn...

**November 8, 2038**

**1:13 pm**

Anderson took the deepest of breaths as he flung open the kitchen cupboard and took in the various shapes and sizes of liquor bottles housed within. Vodka. Whiskey. Rum. You name it. He had it in here in with the liquid in each bottle at various heights.

In the 3 years since Cole’s death and his subsequent divorce, Hank had used every gulp of these intoxicating beverages to drown out the emptiness inside him. He’d all but alienated his wife, his friends, and even most of his co-workers. He’d become the one thing he never thought would happen when he was a young kid full of piss and vinegar. He’d become a 53-year-old grumpy alcoholic who’d rather put a gun to his temple night after night rather than simply sort his life out and move on.

But then almost 3 days ago the Lieutenant looked up to see Connor walk through the front door at Jimmy’s Bar. Android or not, the kid and he had developed a quick friendship. His only friend now in this fucked up world.

They’d been up almost all night listening to the many jazz albums Hank had in his collection. The way his partner’s face lit up upon seeing the artwork of each album was enough to make him smile, but it was much more fascinating to watch the kid mentally absorb each song he heard. It was only when Anderson had started to nod off around 3 in the morning that the music was paused and the two parted ways.

And now Hank was standing there in his kitchen with the cupboard wide open with all of the alcohol still in his home. Rough fingers reached for one bottle and then the next, turning his waist to set each of them on the kitchen table. Once they were all yanked forth, the Lieutenant’s gaze finally caught sight of just how many damn bottles he’d kept.

Twelve different ways for him to fill that lonely void were now resting on the table.

Twelve.

Hank reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose with two fingers for just a moment and then briskly grabbed two bottles to walk them over to the counter by the sink. Two more followed after that… and then the rest. His wrist turned as the faucet soon gushed with warm water and he snatched the first bottle.

The pads of his thick fingers slowly unscrewed the cap of his favorite whiskey. The mouth was brought under his nose for one last sniff of the brown liquid inside, and then the bottle turned 180 degrees with each drop of liquor soon swirling its way down the sink. Each subsequent bottle followed suit with years of his wasted life flushing away along with all the booze.

It wasn’t until he had dumped the last bottle of vodka that Anderson fully realized what he’d just done. Hands gripped tightly at the lip of the sink even as water continued to stream into the drain. Knuckles were nearly white as he grit his teeth.

In fact Hank wouldn’t have heard the knock upon his front door if Sumo hadn’t started barking in response to the noise.

His neck craned over as tired eyes stared at the door. Who the fuck would be at his door at 1:30pm? With a small grunt the Lieutenant shut the water off and proceeded across the room. The figure at the door was obviously an android by the apparent label on his cap.

The door popped open with the dark skinned android on the other side immediately stating. “Window repair, Mr. Anderson.”

Oh. Shit. Connor did say he called someone.

Hank blinked a couple of times before nodding off to the left. “Yeah uh… just look for the one with plywood on it on the side.”

At least the android didn’t sound creepy like Hugo Weaving did in that sci-fi movie he’d first watched as a teen. It turned with a quick nod and wandered around to the side of the house without another word.

The Lieutenant shook his head and wandered back to the kitchen. Both knees screamed as he knelt down to snatch a trash bag from under the sink. A quick flick of plastic later and each empty glass container was slide inside with care. In fact, each bottle disappearing inside the bag was just a little more weight lifted off his shoulders. Once the last one was out of his view, Hank’s lungs expelled probably the longest breath of relief he’d ever produced.

The android knocked on the front door once more to let him know that the window was done with the work already paid for. Anderson waved and smiled faintly in thanks with his free hand before watching the worker abruptly turn and walk back to its truck.

It was strange to see this particular worker still acting so… static. Perhaps Hank had just grown accustomed to how much Connor changed in the course of a just few days. Who knows?

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the soft buzzing of the phone nestled within his front jeans pocket. Hank uttered a soft grumble as he dug the device out and glanced down at the brightly lit screen.

What appeared was a very cryptic text from none other than Ben Collins.

Ben: TURN ON UR TV. NOW.

What the hell?

Hank kicked the trash bag back inside and closed the door before tapping away a response with his thumbs.

Hank: WHAT THE FUCK? WHY?

Ben: DEVIANTS AT STRAT TWR.

The TV station? Fuck.

Anderson immediately snagged his remote and clicked the TV over to Channel 16 where he was bombarded with flashing images of a lone android with its skin removed talking directly into the camera.

“The operation was covert and resulted in no casualties,” the reporter announced as they then showed a very blurry feed of three figures floating down from the top of the building using parachutes.

Parachutes?

These deviants were well organized that’s for sure. You don’t have something as specific as parachutes unless you have an extremely detailed plan in place.

Hank sat down on the couch with a frown and leaned forward as part of Markus’ recording played through the TV’s speakers.

“We ask that you recognize our dignity, our hopes and our rights. Together, we can live in peace and build a better future, for humans and androids. This message is the hope of a people. You gave us life. And now the time has come for you to give us freedom.”

He’d removed his skin to keep from being identified. Normally that would be a bold tactic, but the Lieutenant immediately caught that this particular deviant displayed a blue right eye and a green left one. It’s not like heterochromia was common even amongst humans. He’d be easy to find.

Finally. Finally they had a breakthrough in the case.

Hank tapped the number to Fowler’s cell and then waited for the man to answer.

“Fowler? Yeah you saw it too?” A pause and nod. “Got it. I’ll be over at the station in 20 minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I happened to catch that Hank doesn't drink after the Stratford Tower sequence if Connor remains nice to him, so decided to go off that for this chapter.


	16. Stratford Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank & Connor arrive at Stratford Tower to investigate the aftermath of Jericho's infiltration plan.

**November 8, 2038**

**4:06 pm**

Connor’s strange fascination with coin tricks had never been more apparent than this very moment.

The quarter he always carried in his jacket picket was now spinning between the two fingers of his right hand as both he and Hank waited in the long, boring ride up to the top floor of Stratford Tower.

Anderson attempted to keep his eyes straight ahead as the coin eventually flew from one hand to the other. Right before the thing was about to spin on the android’s left middle finger, he snatched it with a snarl. “You're starting to piss me off with that coin, Connor.”

Connor visibly flinched at the grasp before he offered up a look that was an almost comical attempt at shame. “Sorry, Lieutenant,” was his reply which further cemented how mortified he truly was at Hank’s frustration.

“79th floor,” a female voice chimed as the elevator doors slowly opened.

Chris was standing right next to the doors and piped up as soon as he caught the Lieutenant walk through, “Hi, Hank.”

Anderson’s eyes scanned the immediate area before shaking his head in disbelief. “Shit, what's going on here? There was a party and nobody told me about it?”

The hallway leading to the broadcasting room was like a who’s who of crime scene investigators. A pair of local SWAT were standing just off to the right talking to someone in a white and blue hazmat suit. Chris was in his usual beat cop attire with another hazmat suit just to his left. Finally Hank spied an slightly overset woman wearing an FBI jacket chatting with one far more overset security guards. Another plain clothed Fed was clearly interrogating the other guard without much success.

“Yeah, it's all over the news, so everybody's butting their nose in,” Miller replied with a huff. He then nodded towards said Fed officer down the hall. “Even the FBI wants a piece of the action.”

Connor slipped out from the elevator and seemed to scan the hallway himself while Chris and Hank continued their snarky conversation.

“Christ. Bad enough we’ve got deviants running around doing all of this shit and now we got the Feds on our back…” The Lieutenant sighed heavily and glanced down through the door. “I knew this was gonna be a shitty day...” he murmured before placing his hands firmly on his hips. “Alright Chris. What do we got?”

“A group of four androids...” Chris began as he Hank and Connor casually walked down the hallway. “They knew the building, and were very well organized.”

Yup Hank had guessed that one right off the bat just from watching the news footage earlier. 

Fucking parachu-. Wait. Did Chris just say four androids?

“I'm still trying to figure out how they got this far without being noticed,” Miller continued which drew Anderson back to reality from deep thought.

Hank’s partner piped up from behind the two men, “It’s most likely they walked in pretending to be part of the android staff. That way they could move freely without any of the human employees thinking twice about their presence.”

Connor was getting good at this. Anderson peeked back over his shoulder with an approving grin which was then answered by a rather proud smile from the RK800.

Miller just looked between the two in silence before continuing on with a wave towards the desk. “They attacked two guards in the hallway and took them out before they could react.”

That’s when the Lieutenant shoot a look over at said security guards who both looked like they’d eaten more hamburgers in the past few months than Hank ever could manage. Each also had a ready pistol holstered to their hip.

Either these guards were incredibly stupid or just lazy. Six of one, half a dozen of the other as far as Hank was concerned. A sloth could sneak past these two without much effort.

Hank paused at the guard’s desk and placed the palms of his hands upon the smooth wooden surface. There was only one chair which means the other guard was standing up when the androids came in. That didn’t really improve their competency level.

“One of the station employees managed to get away.” Miller announced as they wandered through the inner portal. “He's in shock, not sure when we'll be able to talk to him...”

Anderson lifted a brow. The deviants were trying to avoid casualties at all costs it seemed. Interesting. “How many people were working here?”

“Just two employees and three androids. The deviants took the humans hostage and broadcast their message live. They made their getaway from the roof.”

Obviously. “Yeah the news footage showed they jumped with parachutes,” the Lieutenant responded while slowly rubbing his chin. Still doesn’t explain why one android was missing, however.

But then there trio wandered into the broadcast room itself and that doubt quickly dissipated when Hank and Connor both caught sight of all the splattered blue blood still visible along the far wall.

Chris pointed to the still paused picture of a deskinned Markus emblazoned on the large screen. “If you want to take a look at the video broadcast by the deviants, it's uh… over there.”

Standing in front of said screen was a lone figure with dark hair and an equally dark trenchcoat. He stood with hands behind his back and legs parted like he saw the deviant on the screen as a challenge.

“Oh Lieutenant, this is Special Agent Perkins from the FBI.”

Perkins slowly turned to face both Anderson and his partner with a noticeable sneer given to the latter. “What’s that?” he asked calmly with a nod to Connor.

The android, being a polite as ever responded as he usually did when introducing himself. “My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife.”

The Agent snorted before his expression shifted to one that just made Hank want to punch him. “Androids investigating androids, huh?” His voice was low yet gritty like he’d smoked had way too many cigarettes before coming here. “You sure you want that… thing hanging around after everything that just happened?”

Anderson’s only answer to that blatantly racist question was a snide smirk.

“Whatever.” Perkins lifted his chin as if showing off just a touch more of his apparent superiority. “The FBI will take over the investigation, you'll soon be off the case.”

“Yeah. Pleasure meeting you. Have a nice day.” The Lieutenant was ready for this asshole to leave so they could get to work.

Just as Hank turned he heard the other man snarl in the direction of his back. “You better watch your step. Don't fuck up my crime scene.”

Connor watched the FBI agent stride off as Hank snorted, “What a fuckin’ prick…”

Chris moved backwards “Uh… I'll be nearby. If you need anything, just ask.” He was staying completely out of that bit of implied dick waving. Smart choice, to be fair.

Hank nodded in thanks to Miller and the waved for Connor to start peeking around at the crime scene. “Have a look around and let me know if you find anything.”

“Sure thing, Lieutenant.”

After the RK800 made a quick sweep of the room proper, he paused in front of the large screen with his large brown eyes seemingly transfixed on Markus.

“Think that's rA9?” Hank asked as he wandered up closer to his partner.

Connor’s head inclined to the side in thought. “Deviants say rA9 will set them free.” He then turned to face Anderson with a concerned expression. “This android seems to have that objective.” He immediately shifted his eyes back to Markus’ face as his forehead noticeably furrowed with further unease.

Anderson’s own eyes darted between his partner and the unskinned deviant plastered on the screen above them with curiosity. “You see something, Connor?”

“I identified its model and serial number...”

Huh? Hank had to squint his eyes very narrow as his neck craned upwards. Holy shit. So they do have serial numbers hidden underneath their skin. Only with this huge ass screen were both he and Connor able to actually see the nearly microscopic series of letters and numbers just above Markus’ right eye.

The miracle of 4K screens.

With a satisfied grin, the Lieutenant turned back to the RK800 only to catch him still gawking at the deviant’s paused face. Okay that was just a tad disconcerting. “Connor? Hey. Earth to robot. You see anything else I should know about?”

His partner’s head jerked backwards with his eyes blinking furiously as if his thoughts were suddenly in complete disarray. “N-no. Nothing,” is all Connor could say to the man.

Hank knew better but decided to remain quiet on the matter… for now. Instead he followed the kid wordlessly as they walked past a plethora of bullet holes in the wall and then climbed the stairs up to the roof.

“They made their way up through the whole building, past all the guards and jumped off the roof with parachutes... Pretty fucking impressive I'd say.”

No lie. Their plan was almost flawless except for the fact they had to leave one of their own behind. That was painfully clear.

Connor knelt down and caught a rather large amount of blue blood on both the side of a nearby crate. At least he had the sense not to lick it this time.

Hank in turn peeked down at the duffel bag still laying on the ground and the one parachute still housed inside. Yup they meant to leave as a group of four, not three. He grunted and stood back up to confer with Connor and…

Wait. Where was Connor anyways?

It was then that Anderson heard a loud gunshot from the other side of the large crate. Then another. And another.

Fuck.

“Look out!” one of the SWAT nearby managed to shout before ducking behind some cover.

“Take cover!” another one managed to say as the Lieutenant quickly darted around and grabbed his partner out of the array of gunfire by the scruff of his jacket.

The kid had found the missing deviant, that’s for sure. By sheer dumb luck.

Connor was shot in the right shoulder but otherwise appeared to be fine. They both sunk to the ground with Hank letting loose a long breath.

“You have to stop them! If they destroy it, we won't learn anything!” The android was pleading as he kept trying to peek around the corner as if to see where the blonde-haired deviant was hiding.

Oh hell no. “We can't save it, it's too late! We'll just get ourselves killed!” The Lieutenant countered through gritted teeth.

Before Hank could even say another word, his partner swiveled around on both feet and took off at a decidable charge towards the deviant. Somehow he was able to swerve past each bullet like he was Neo reborn. He then skipped over a smaller crate and pinned Simon up against the wall. Unfortunately the PL600 decided to deny Connor a full victory as he curled his pistol to touch the underside of his chin and pulled the trigger without a second thought.

“Connor!” Connor you all right?” Anderson’s demeanor swiftly changed from anger to worry as he looked his partner up and down for more possible injuries. ”Connor!”

Beyond his shoulder, Connor still appeared to be fine. His mental state was another matter entirely.

“I’m… I’m okay…” he stuttered with his eyes staring directly at the ground.

“Jesus!” Hank finally stepped back with a breath of relief. “You scared the shit outta me.” He begin to pace back and forth as the anger soon returned. “For fuck sake, I told you not to move! Why do you never do what I say?”

Connor was still too much in shock to even retort to his partner’s frustration. Hands gripped the lip of a crate nearby as the words just… came out of his mouth. “I was connected to its memory. When it fired... I felt it die… like I was dying.” He was breathing heavily as his face froze in shock. “I… was scared...”

Anderson’s mouth fell open as he was completely unsure of what to do at this point. Give the kid a hug? Tell him everything would be okay? Ugh. It’s not like he’s ever had to console an android before.

“I saw something in its memory.” Connor at least got some sort of lead from his fucked up ordeal. Hallelujah. “I saw… a word...painted on a piece of rusty metal...’Jericho’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize profusely to all Simon fans for this chapter! I love Simon too, don't get me wrong. It just made more sense in the overall narrative for Connor to freak out at Simon's death and Hank to see it.


	17. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the elevator ride down from the Stratford crime scene, Hank decides to question his partner about what happened on the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there's another small time gap between Stratford and Kamski's house I felt like tossing in this little extra scene... and it's a doozy. Enjoy!

**November 8, 2038**

**6:08 pm**

Hank was practically giddy when he and Connor finally received the go ahead to leave the crime scene at Stratford Tower. If anything it meant he no longer had to deal with Agent Perkins and that pompous face.

Anderson usually didn’t have a problem with the Feds… as long as they didn’t interfere with local law enforcement, that is. This Perkins, though. A feeling deep within his gut told him that this prick was only going to cause more problems if he remained in Detroit for too much longer.

Maybe Perkins and Detective Reed should get together and compare notes on how to be a better asshole.

That thought caused the Lieutenant to snort out a quick puff of air accompanied by a mirthful smirk just as the elevator beeped. Giving a sideways glance towards Connor, Hank then took 4 wide steps forward until he could finally spin around and flop his tired shoulders back against the car’s smooth metal wall.

The RK800 followed him in soon after with a noticeably sluggish gait before simply turning and tapping the large illuminated G on the panel nearby. Usually he was relatively talkative, even in elevators. Connor’s lack of conversation now only made his partner even more worried than he was on the roof.

Anderson’s thick fingers dug out the shiny quarter from within his side pocket. He brought it up to eye level for a few seconds before then outstretching his arm outwards. “You probably want this back, huh?”

The android seemed to blink out of whatever clouded thoughts he was having with a long stare then given towards the offered coin. With only a small smile and a flick of two fingers, he took the quarter back and slid it into his own side pocket.

Okay now Hank was all but positive the kid was messed up.

The Lieutenant crossed his arms tightly across his chest and leaned his left shoulder against the side wall. “Connor. Hey. You alright?” he asked with a soft tone in his voice. They had another 70 floors to go, so he may as well take advantage of it.

Another set of befuddled blinks and a titled head later, Connor finally opened his mouth to speak. “Yes. I’m fine.”

Yeah Anderson wasn’t convinced by that answer in the slightest. “Uh huh,” he responded with both brows immediately going up. “You just had what humans would call a ‘near-death experience’ and you’re… ‘fine’?”

The RK800 shifted his gaze towards the steadily declining set of numbers on the far panel as he murmured, “It doesn’t matter, Hank.”

“Bullshit,” the older man snapped back with a frown. “I saw how you were after interfacing with that other android, Connor. You were absolutely terrified.” Broad shoulders pushed him up off the wall as he then stepped across and right into the kid’s line of sight. “That’s a hell of a lot worse than ‘fine.’”

Connor had no other choice but to look at his partner now. After a brief expression of confusion, his feet traipsed backwards in a meager attempt to get away. Too bad they were both still confined in such a small space. “I simply encountered a momentary irregularity in my software when I scanned its memory, Lieutenant. It won’t happen again.”

Suddenly the kid was back to walking computer mode? What the actual fuck?

Once again Anderson’s arms crossed over his chest as he tilted his head back. “You remember a few days ago at Ravendale when we were tracking down that AX400?”

The android tilted his head before nodding. “Yes. It’s a shame that we lost her…”

Hank wrinkled his nose and waved a hand in the air. “No. Not that. We were discussing that she was driven by fear. Then I said that androids don’t feel fear, right?”

“Yes. And then I said that deviants… do…" Connor’s brown eyes then squinted just a touch as his lips drew downwards in a very deep frown. “Because they… get overwhelmed by their emotions and make irrational decisions.”

“Yeeeeeep.” Hank audibly popped his own lips with the P to make a point. “Up there you said you were scared, Connor. By your own definition…”

The RK800’s hands balled up into tight fists at his sides. “No…” he whispered. Eyelids drew tightly closed as the LED at his temple was flickering a mad shade of red.

“Yes, Connor.” Thick hands reached across to grab his partner’s slim shoulders. “You’ve changed. I don’t know how exactly but this is much more than you simply adapting to shit.”

The shoulders quickly jerked those same comforting hands off them while Connor’s chin rose to look squarely at Hank. “I’m not…”

The Lieutenant withdrew his hands just as swiftly and re-crossed his arms instead. “Quit fucking around with me ‘cause I know you better than that. Besides it’s not like I’m gonna go report to Cyberlife that you’re becoming dev-“

“I’m… not… a DEVIANT!”

And then before the Lieutenant could even blink, his partner’s waist turned with a tight fist moving at lightning speed to punch the closest wall. When it finally pulled back, Hank could see that Connor’s hand had gone completely white from detracting his skin.

And oh yeah he left a very noticeable dent in the side wall, too.

Jesus. H. Christ.

Obviously androids didn’t have the capacity for rage either, but what the kid just did had Anderson pretty much frozen in place with hands raising up in the air as a silent act of surrender.

“Okay. I got it. Not a deviant,” the older man managed to say without raising his voice. They still had another 30 floors to go and he didn’t want his face or something worse to be the next target. “Just… calm down.”

Eventually the LED swirled back to blue as the artificial skin returned to the android’s right hand. Shoulders then fell back until they hit the adjacent wall as Connor took a few deep breaths. “S-sorry Hank. I-I didn’t mean t-to…”

Whew. Hank withdrew a deep breath of relief and dropped his hands. “Oh you meant it, kid. Trust me. At least when you broke my window you had good intentions.”

The pair then continued the rest of their elevator ride down in a deafening silence with only Hank's blue eyes making a couple of sideways glances at that dent.

He was so fucking relieved that Connor had never hit a person with that hand.

The female voice of the elevator soon piped up, “Ground floor. Have a nice day.”

The Lieutenant pursed his lips before moving out of the way so that Connor at least could step out first. Better to have those fists in front of him at this point. The android then reached up to adjust his tie without another word before gliding out of the elevator as if nothing had even happened.

After a small shake of his head, Anderson eventually followed along with a very cautious stare aimed at his partner’s back.

Good thing Hank had dumped all the booze the day before. He was gonna need to stay alert just in case his partner became… overwhelmed by emotions and made irrational decisions like that again.

Why was this whole investigation turning out to be so damned complicated?


	18. The Kamski Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor pay a visit to the former CEO of Cyberlife... who turns out to be quite an enigma of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The Kamski chapter. I was so looking forward to this one. Neil Newbon's performance for Elijah is so damn amazing that I always get mesmerized watching him in this scene.

**November 9, 2038**

**11:10am**

The silence from the latter part of their elevator ride the evening before had somehow continued during the car ride over to Elijah Kamski’s well secluded home. In fact the only thing that made the journey halfway tolerable was the jazz music calmly playing through the car stereo.

Connor took it upon himself to keep his gaze completely averted and simply observe the various bits of snow covered landscape as they drove on. As much of a chatterbox as he usually was, this quiet side of Connor was causing Hank to worry more and more by the moment.

Finally the silver Oldsmobile slowed down a few hundred feet from the strangely abstract looking building listed as Kamski’s present address. The Lieutenant’s fingers squeezed along the steering wheel as his teeth clenched hard. Finally he forced himself to shift in his seat and glance sidelong at his partner. “Connor…” The words stuck in his mind, but just couldn’t seem to make it to his lips. “We… we oughta talk, ya know? About last night.”

The android’s gaze casually turned from the side window to instead face the front windshield and therein the building beyond it. “There’s nothing to talk about, Lieutenant.”

Oh we’re suddenly back to ‘Lieutenant’, again?

Anderson scowled darkly with his hands then dropping down. “Now you listen to me, dammit,” he began with noticeable anger deep within his throat. “You punched a fucking wall back there. That only happens when you’re really drunk or really pissed off. Considering androids can’t get drunk we’re left with only one option, aren’t we?”

The RK800’s hands flexed a couple of times from within his lap before he finally turned to face Hank directly. “I can’t… talk about it. Not right now, Hank.” Those large brown eyes seemed to be silently pleading for the Lieutenant to drop the subject… for both their sakes.

While that look did nothing to put the man’s psyche at ease, Anderson did understand the delicacy of the situation. “Alright. Alright. We’ll drop it for n-.“ His words were cut off by the buzzing sound coming from the phone in his pocket. With a grimace he reached down to pull the phone out and check the screen. “I better get this…”

His partner quietly nodded and waited patiently in the car while Hank opened the driver’s side door and took the call outside. He paced in place a few times as Chris Miller’s voice was heard on the other end. Only when Chris finally hung up did he drop the phone from his ear, and the sound of Connor opening the ever creaky passenger’s side car door filled the void soon after.

“Is everything okay, Hank?” asked the android as he then closed the door.

Anderson glanced over his shoulder as brows knit together. “Chris was on patrol last night,” he explained as the phone slipped back into his side jacket pocket. “He was attacked by a bunch of deviants. Said he was saved by Markus himself.”

Markus. The selfsame deviant who’d led the operation at Stratford yesterday afternoon. The leader who had offered demands on everyone’s television screens. The same one who was forced to leave one of his friends behind. And now he had spared both Chris Miller and his partner during a coordinated raid on various Cyberlife stores conducted in the middle of the night.

“Is Chris alright?”

Connor’s gentle tone with that question nearly shook Hank with surprise. The older man then answered with soft nod, “Yeah, he's in shock but...he's alive.” It was becoming more and more clear that these deviants were not as ‘evil’ as the media was attempting to portray them. “What the hell?” Anderson asked… mostly to himself.

The pair then wandered up along a gated sidewalk towards what appeared to be the front door to Kamski’s abode.

“How did you find Kamski, anyways?” the android asked.

Hank paused with a sideways grin, “I remember this guy’s face from all over the media when CyberLife first started selling androids.” A slight shrug as the grin widened. “I made a few calls and…here we are.”

The android’s own steps paused as he tilted his head to the side inquisitively. “Kamski left CyberLife ten years ago. Why did you wanna meet him?”

A snort came from the Lieutenant’s nose. “This guy created the first android to pass the Turing test. And he's the founder of CyberLife. I mean, if anybody can tell us about deviants, it's him.”

Once they reached the door, Anderson popped the doorbell with his index finger. Eyes rolled as a trio of tones chirped in response. The same three tones as a certain peacock TV network that got bought out about 12 years ago… by one Elijah Kamski.

Well this guy just loves stroking his own ego, doesn’t he?

They waited for approximately 10 seconds before Hank was about to press the bell again. Instead the sealed lock holding the door in place was unfastened and soon they saw a blonde girl android wearing a blue sleeveless dress that perfectly matched her eyes.

Well that wasn’t quite what Hank was expecting.

“Hi... Uh...“ What was it with female androids that made him stutter like a 5 year old? “I'm, uh, Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Detroit Police Department.” He then waved to Connor next to him. “This is my partner, Connor. We’re here to see Mr. Elijah Kamski.”

The girl smiled pleasantly as she stepped backwards to let them both inside. “Please, come in.”

No questions. No ‘get the fuck off private property’. Just a simple greeting and invitation. “Um… okay.” Hank offered the blonde a nervous smile before stepping inside.

The RT600 paused in the middle of the room, making a quick glance at both Hank and Connor in turn. “I'll let Elijah know you're here. But please, make yourself comfortable,” she announced before briskly turning on bare feet to head through a door just to the right of a rather large portrait of the man wearing a rather dapper three-piece business suit and blue tie.

In fact by the decorations in this room it was very clear that blue was the Cyberlife founder’s favorite color. Pale blue walls with navy blue stucco accents. Dark blue tile floor. Even a pair of strange blue statues on either side of Kamki’s portrait. In fact, the whole room gave off some weird vibe of sophistication mixed with narcissism.

Connor managed to settle into a nearby chair after staring at an older photo on the wall of what appeared to be a younger Kamski and an African American woman Hank didn’t recognize. Old friends perhaps? His partner, however, was too busy staring at the door to which the blonde android had just walked through.

“Nice girl,” Hank mentioned as his eyes followed his partner’s.

“You’re right,” the android replied without turning his head. “She’s really pretty.”

Anderson then just shook his head with a sly grin. Did the kid have… a crush? “Nice place…” he offered next, trying to change the subject. “Guess androids haven't been a bad thing for everybody. You're about to meet your maker, Connor. How does it feel?”

“I dunno… but I’ll tell you when I see him.”

Another soft snort came from the older man. “Sometimes I wish I could meet my creator face to face.” His lips then twisted up into a minor frown. “I'd have a couple of things I'd wanna tell him...”

The sliding door soon opened with the girl in blue appearing from behind it. “Elijah will see you now,” she stated with an arm raised to direct them inside.

This room was even more flamboyant than the first one. Two more of the blonde androids were in what appeared to be an oblong lap pool which took up the center of the room.

“Uh… Mister Kamski?” The Lieutenant begin to ask.

The lone figure swimming in the pool then shouted as he paused in the water. “Just a moment, please!”

Oh… great. They had to stand on ceremony apparently for this fucker to be ready. In fact it took Kamski about three more laps to finally push himself up the pool’s ladder and then be covered up in a short robe by the girl in the blue dress.

He then went through this whole pomp and circumstance of walking to the window, fixing his wet hair up off the tops of his ears, and then finally turning around to properly face his guests.

For a man with an IQ of 171, he sure knew how to make everyone in the room well aware of that fact.

“I'm Lieutenant Anderson. This is Connor.”

Kamski slowly slid his arms in close… crossing them over his stomach as he spoke. “What can I do for you, Lieutenant?” His deep baritone voice had a slight Jersey lilt to it. Not a Detroit native, that's for sure.

Anderson tried his best to keep up his professional behavior… for now. “Sir, we're investigating deviants. I know you left CyberLife years ago but, I was hoping you'd be able to tell us something we don't know...”

Kamski portrayed a rather theatrical pause as his pale blue eyes darted between the pair. Finally as his chin lifted he offered a specific cantor to his speech that could only come from someone who enjoys holding all the cards. “Deviants... Fascinating, aren't they? Perfect beings with infinite intelligence, and now they have free will... Machines are so superior to us, that confrontation was inevitable. Humanity's greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall.” A rather smug grin appeared next. “Isn't it ironic?”

Connor’s mouth twitched as he seemed to ponder just what to ask this almost deity-like figure. “We need to understand how androids become deviants,” he finally stated. “Do you know anything that could help us?”

A gentle shrug, “All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics. Is the desire to be free a… contagious disease?”

Alright. Hank had finally had enough of this melodramatic bullshit. “Listen, we didn't come here to talk philosophy. The machines you created may be planning a revolution. Either you can tell us something that'll be helpful, or we will be on our way.”

And suddenly the former CEO seemed to disregards that the Lieutenant even existed as he padded across towards the RK800. “What about you, Connor?” he asked with eyes narrowing ever so slightly. “Whose side are you on?”

Another look of bewilderment. “It's not about me, Mr. Kamski,” the android eventually answered. “All I want is to solve this case.”

Kamski huffed a chuckle at that. “Well, that's what you're programmed to say.” He then stepped almost alarming close to Connor, looking his creation in the eyes directly. “But you...what do you really want?”

Connor’s LED flickered yellow for barely an instant before returning to blue. “What I want is… not important.”

Fuck. Hank’s stomach was suddenly in knots as he watched his partner grow increasingly more uncomfortable with this whole scenario. Hands clenched as if in preparation just in case the kid had an idea to punch something other than a wall this time around.

Elijah seemed less than impressed by Connor’s answer as he slowly turned his head towards the girl in the blue dress. “Chloe?” he asked with a small nod for her to come closer. “I'm sure you're familiar with the Turing test.” He wrinkled his nose “Mere formality.” Hands gently grasped Chloe’s shoulders. “A simple question of algorithms and computing capacity.” He stepped away from the girl. “What interests me is whether machines are capable of empathy. I call it ‘The Kamski Test’. It's very simple, you'll see...”

Anderson’s fists only got tighter as he was now thinking about punching this asshole himself, except he also knew he’d probably die in 3 seconds when those two other androids jump out of the pool and snap his neck… or worse.

Fucking Kamski.

And the man just kept on with his manifesto speech just the same. “Magnificent, isn't it?” He said while stepping closer to the girl. “One of the first intelligent models developed by CyberLife.” His hand raised to softly turn her head towards him. “Young… and beautiful forever. A flower that will never wither...

“But what is it really? Piece of plastic imitating a human?” Kamski turned to face the nearby table and opened the top drawer. “Or a living being... With a soul...” He then spun back around with both hands raised, and a rather prominent pistol now grasped between the fingers of one. “It's up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor.” The gun switched hands with the first now directing Chloe to calmly kneel on the soft carpet below. He then stepped around and slyly slid the weapon into the grasp of Connor’s own hand. “Destroy this machine and I'll tell you all I know. Or spare it, if you feel it's alive, but you'll leave here without having learnt anything from me.” His words dripped like sweet sap from a maple tree as he murmured in the android’s ear.

Connor simply stood there… gun raised and aimed directly at Chloe’s forehead.

The Lieutenant had to think up something fast to get them both out of this awful situation. “Okay, I think we're done here. Come on, Connor. Let's go.” He then turned to leave, hoping his partner would drop this charade and follow along. “Sorry to get you outta your pool…”

“What's more important to you, Connor? Your investigation, or the life of this android?” Elijah’s seductive words had the RK800’s LED blinking a steady yellow as the pistol remained firm in his hand. “Decide who you are. An obedient machine... or a living being endowed... with free will...”

“That's enough!” Hank shouted with his hands once again clenching tightly. “Connor? Come on… we're leaving.”

“Pull the trigger…” the former CEO commanded with his fingers caressing Connor’s left shoulder.

“Connor!” Anderson interrupted. His eyes softened with a genuinely pleading expression on his face. “Please… don’t…”

“…and I'll tell you what you want to know.”

The LED continued to roll between yellow and blue for a few more seconds as Connor’s own hand started to visibly shake. Finally he emitted a quick breath and turned the gun downwards in Kamski’s direction. There was deep conflict still apparent on his features, but the decision was very clear.

He was not about to take an innocent life whether it be organic or synthetic.

“Fascinating...” Elijah breathed as he reached to take the pistol back into his grasp. “CyberLife's last chance to save humanity... Is itself a deviant...”

The android immediately shot a look towards the man. “I'm...I'm not a deviant...”

He may still be denying it, but it was all but obvious at this point.

The kid was clearly not the same as he was 4 days ago when he first walked into Jimmy’s Bar.

“You preferred to spare a machine rather than accomplish your mission.” Kamski lowered a hand to assist Chloe back up to her feet. “You saw a living being in this android. You showed empathy.” The same gentle hand then touched her shoulder as if silently telling her to exit. “A war is coming. You'll have to choose your side... Will you betray your own people or stand up against your creators? What could be worse than having to choose between two evils?”

Hank let out a silent sigh of relief before reaching his own hand to Connor’s upper arm. “Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

Kamski shouted something else as they exited the room, but the Lieutenant wasn’t about to stick around and hear it. He made a beeline for the front door and welcomed the crisp cold air once they both finally made it back outside. “Why didn’t you shoot?” he finally asked once they were far enough from the building.

Connor paused in his steps and briskly turned around to face his partner. “I just saw that girl's eyes...and I couldn't, that's all...”

Uh huh. Anderson smirked a little. Definitely a crush. “You're always saying you would do anything to accomplish your mission. That was our chance to learn something, and you let it go...”

“Yeah, I know what I should've done!” The RK800 stepped closer to Hank as he appeared both exasperated and ashamed. “I told you I couldn't. I'm sorry, okay?”

Poor kid. This was all still so new to him. And also so damned adorable that Hank almost felt ashamed for the schadenfreude sensations he felt at that very moment. 

“Hey… hey.” Calloused fingers then reached over to touch his partner’s shoulders. “You did the right thing. Alright?” And then Hank smiled more warmly than he’d done in years. “But… we’re still gonna have that talk later.” He then gave one of Connor’s shoulders a quick pat. “Let’s go.”

The android responded with his own gentle smile before nodding and then turning to follow the older man back to the car.


	19. All About Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rather tense experience at Kamski's, Hank & Connor take a breather at a nearby diner for lunch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another filler chapter I felt needed to be added to further establish their relationship.
> 
> Speaking of relationships, I've also now begun a shorter Markus/Simon AU fic for a QPR challenge. If you're interested, [feel free to check it out as well!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321857)!

**November 9, 2038**

**2:22pm**

Hank plopped down upon the most comfortable diner seat he’d ever felt with a heavy sigh. After the whole mess at Kamski’s place he was happy to just have a free moment to not deal with the world at large. All he wanted right now was to quell the rumblings of his stomach with some lunch and discuss a few of the remaining issues with his partner.

Connor slid gracefully into the seat across from him and laced his slim fingers together on top of the table without so much as a comment. If anyone was going to initiate their conversation, it would have to be the Lieutenant.

The waitress turned after snatching two menus instead of one. Perhaps she hadn’t caught at first that one of the diner’s patrons was an android. As Connor sat down she glanced sidelong at Hank with a raised brow. “Uh… shouldn’t that thing be waiting outside or somethin’?”

“No I think my partner is perfectly fine sitting in here with me…” His eyes squinted as he read the server’s nametag. “Barbara. You guys don’t have any Thirium on tap or… whatever?”

Connor watched the exchange before he began to scoot back out of the booth. “I can wait outside in the car…”

“Sit your plastic ass back down in that seat,” Anderson barked with a faint scowl. “And I think Barbara here owes you an apology.” He snatched a menu from her grasp and immediately flipped it open to the sandwich section.

The woman nearly jumped at Hank’s rather abrupt behavior. “Uh. I’ll… ask in the back,” she eventually answered and simply turned back towards the kitchen. Not a formal apology but it was a start.

The RK800 returned to his spot with hands now settling on his lap. “You didn’t have to do that, Hank.”

The older man set his menu down and offered his partner a stern stare in return. “She was being rude, Connor. I realize you guys don’t eat normal food, but eventually these fuckers are gonna need to realize that androids don’t need to stay outside like a piece of property.”

Just as Connor was about to respond, a pair of glasses were set down in front of them both. One held water with ice, the other was filled about halfway with a thick, translucent blue liquid. “We have a few bottles in the back for the maintenance androids,” Barbara chimed in before snatching a small datapad from her pocket. “Now… are you ready to order?”

Hank nodded in thanks as he unceremoniously ordered a ham sandwich on rye and a cup of potato soup. As soon as the server left their table he caught the android watching him with an expression that could only be defined as… amusement. “What?”

“It’s just not your usual burger and fries. You okay?”

Thick fingers wrapped around the nearby water glass and tugged it up to the Lieutenant’s lips “Yeah,” he answered after a quick sip. “I’m doing pretty well, to be honest. How about you?”

“I… I’m not sure.” Connor’s own fingers slid around the bottom of his own glass and just sat there. Perhaps he still wasn’t used to being social like this. “There are… factors that I cannot fully explain.”

Anderson snorted a small laugh as he leaned back. “Connor, if I had all the answers about how emotions work I’d probably still be married and not stuck as a fuckin’ Lieutenant for the rest of my career.” Shoulders rose and fell in a resigned shrug. “One thing I can say for certain is that there’s good and bad sides to every single one of them.”

The RK800 seemed to visibly relax at that sentiment and finally tugged the blue liquid up to his lips for a drink. “You don’t talk about your wife. Why?”

Well that just soured the mood completely. Hank’s lips once again sunk as he grumbled. “Because there’s nothing to talk about.”

“Come on, Lieutenant. There must be something good you can say about her…” his partner insisted.

Barbara returned with Hank’s sandwich plate and a spoon for the soup. “You two need anything else?” she asked while also setting down a few paper napkins on the table.

“No. Everything looks good. Thanks.” A napkin then unfolded and settled onto Hank’s lap. As he reached for his spoon he murmured, “I thought we were supposed to be talking about your problems, not mine.”

Connor blinked a few times and then lowered his gaze towards the table. “I’m sorry. Perhaps I do ask too many personal questions. Forget I said anything.”

The kid was going to be the death of him. Sheesh.

Hank sighed after swallowing a rather satisfying gulp of warm soup down his throat. “Her name was Susan. We met about 10 years ago while I was still a part of Task Force.” He smirked a tiny bit. “To this day I don’t know how she could be attracted to an old fart like me, but… it was pleasant enough while it lasted.”

“Is she Cole’s mother?” the RK800 asked with a slight tilt of his head.

That caused Anderson’s face to wince with the soup spoon pausing in his mouth. The utensil then fell to his plate before he managed to inhale the deepest of breaths. “Yeah. His death messed us both up a lot. She filed for divorce… a few months after it happened.”

“I see. Do you still speak with her?”

The older man shook his head as he placed the now empty soup cup off to the side. “No. She moved to Vancouver to start over. Last I heard she got remarried but I stay out of her business.” Another small shrug. “Besides, she deserves to be happy without me fucking everything up.”

“Perhaps,” the android replied with a nod after yet another sip of Thirium passed his lips. “But things change, right? Maybe you can be happy again as well, Hank.”

Thick brows rose up in response to that statement. A few moments of silence filled the air before it was broken by the sound of the waitress’ footsteps. She snagged the empty cup with one hand and then set the bill face down in its place. “Um…” Her eyes flittered between the pair. “Just let me know if either of you need refills or anything.”

“Thanks…” was Anderson’s eventual response as he turned to nod once more to Barbara as she wandered away. “We still have to sort out your problems first, Connor.” He took a rather large bite of his sandwich and followed it up with a generous helping of water. “You aren’t even sure what ‘happy’ means.”

The LED at Connor’s temple went from blue to yellow and back in an instant. “Happy. An emotional response characterized by or indicative of pleasure, contentment, or joy. Synonyms include but are not limited to delight, bliss, merriment or satisfaction.”

Hank closed his eyes with a grin at that. “Shit. Okay, Mr. Dictionary, so you do know what it means.” He set the other half of his sandwich down and rubbed the grease off his fingertips with a second napkin. “But you don’t even understand what it is to be happy.”

The RK800 leaned forward a bit in his seat. “That is something only deviants appear to experience, Hank…”

A hand briskly shot up to cut his partner off. “Stop. Enough with the ‘I’m not a deviant’ crap.” The same hand then reached once more for his sandwich. “Do you remember when we sat up all night listening to my jazz albums?”

“Yes,” Connor replied with his eyes drifting off towards the far wall. “It was… nice.”

“Would you go so far as to say that the experience made you… content?”

Brown eyes immediately shifted back to stare directly at Hank. Lips trembled for mere moments before he shifted them to the buzzing sound in his partner’s coat pocket.

“Oh fuck what now?” Anderson grumbled and wiped his fingers off before digging the device out and staring at the screen. “Fowler wants me at the station ASAP.” With a roll of his eyes he dug out a few rumpled dollar bills from the depths of his wallet. “I’ll be right back.”

That left the android to watch quietly as the older man stood up and stepped away towards the counter. Once the Lieutenant beckoned for them to leave, he slowly rose up to his feet with a quick adjustment of his tie and then followed his partner back out the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did double check and there's absolutely no mention of Cole's mother in Hank's wiki or the game proper. I decided to add that little detail into this to help flesh out his past a bit better.


	20. We Won't Be Silenced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is given the worst news possible by Captain Fowler, but Connor is determined to not give up just yet...

**November 9, 2038**

**4:13pm**

“You're off the case,” Fowler calmly announced as he sat down along the front lip of his desk. “The FBI is taking over.”

Hank’s mouth fell open in utter shock as blue eyes darted between Connor and the Captain. “What? But we're onto something.” Arms slowly uncrossed as he shifted between each foot. “W... We just need more time. I'm sure we can-“

“Hank… you don't get it.” Fowler’s arms rose to further pronounce his words. “This isn't just another investigation anymore, it's a fucking civil war.” A shake of the head and hands waving came next as if brushing off Anderson’s further attempts to protest. “It's out of our hands now... We're talking about national security here.”

The Lieutenant’s face changed almost instantly into one of his infamous scowls as he decided to give the Captain an earful whether he liked it or not. “Fuck that! You can't just pull the plug now. Not when we're so close…”

Connor remained mostly still with hands folded behind his back. Brown eyes moved between the two men as each one spoke, but he appeared to realize that joining into this already heated discussion would only make things much worse.

The Captain snorted with a questioning gesture towards his old friend. “What the hell happened to you, Anderson? You used to say you couldn’t stand androids! Make up your damn mind! I thought you'd be happy about this…”

Hank’s upper lip twitched as his irritation grew steadily more apparent. “But we're about to crack the case.” He leaned forward with thick hands gripping tightly upon the back of a nearby chair. “I know we can solve it! For God's sake, Jeffrey, can't you back me up this one time?”

Fowler’s own expression was one of sympathy intertwined with disappointment. “There's… nothing I can do,” he replied with a soft tone. “You're back on homicide and the android returns to CyberLife. I'm sorry, Hank. It's over.”

The sadness that crept onto Connor’s face was palpable. His usual silent stare drifted down to the floor as he heard the news.

The Lieutenant, on the other hand, had just about reached his limit of bullshit for the day. He stood up straight with the deepest frown he could muster. He spared a quick look to his partner before performing a brisk turn towards the door to storm out of Fowler’s office.

He heard Connor politely close the door just as he plopped down into his own chair. The android then emitted a frustrated sigh as he settled on the side of Hank’s desk.

“We can't just give up like that. I know we could have solved this case!”

Anderson just stared at his terminal screen with chin curled deep within his palm for a few moments and then turned his chair to face his partner. “So… you're going back to CyberLife?”

A shame really. He’d really grown to like the kid. Unfortunately by law Connor was still considered ‘company property’ which aggravated him to no end.

The RK800 shifted faintly in his seat with a somewhat defeated shrug. “I have no choice. I'll be deactivated and analyzed to find out why I failed...” There was a tinge of anguish in his voice that further pained Hank deep within his gut.

Regardless, the Lieutenant had gathered substantial doubts over the past few days about this whole investigation. Ortiz’s android. The abused android at the house. The one with all the pigeons. The blonde deviant on the roof of Stratford. He may not have known their names, but he still remembered their faces. Every single one of them simply wanted a life where they weren’t treated like garbage by some asshole human.

“What if we're on the wrong side, Connor? What if we're fighting against people who just wanna be free?” Hank leaned forward, offering an earnest glance to his partner.

Connor returned the older man’s sincere look with one of his own. “When the deviants rise up, there will be chaos. We could have stopped it, Hank… but now it's too late.”

And that response caused Anderson’s lips to curl into a sideways smirk. Connor was most assuredly feeling… something. Regret? Anger? Resentment? He couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

This called for him to further provoke the kid with a thought he still had in his mind. An observation that still rattled around in his brain from earlier in the day.

“When you refused to kill that girl at Kamski's place, you put yourself in her shoes. You showed empathy, Connor. Empathy is a human emotion.”

The RK800 visibly winced at being called out like that. “I don't even know why I did it...” he murmured before glancing down to the floor in thought.

Hank heaved a silent breath and quickly rolled his eyes. The kid was stubborn, that’s for sure.

Eventually Connor lifted his eyes back up and attempted some semblance of a smile. “I know it hasn't always been easy, but I want you to know I really appreciated working with you. That's not just my Social Relations program talking, either. I- I really mean that.” He paused, turning his eyes off to the side with uncertainty rising upon his features. “At least, I think I do...”

Anderson leaned his head back with a warm smile in response. Too bad it was short lived as he caught the rather annoying shape of Agent Perkins strutting his way in past the front desk. “Well, well, here comes Perkins. Motherfucker. Sure didn't waste any time with the FBI coming here.”

Connor glanced over his shoulder and then back. “We can't give up, Hank. I know the answer is in the evidence we collected. If Perkins takes it, it's all over.”

“There’s no choice, Connor. You heard Fowler, we're off the case.”

And that initiated the android to immediately hop up off the desk with a renewed sense of determination deep within his eyes. “You've got to help me, Lieutenant. I need more time so I can find a lead in the evidence we collected. I know the solution is in there.”

Hank held up a hand more as a gesture to calm him down rather than to stop his train of thought. “Listen… Connor…”

“If I don't solve this case,” Connor interrupted, “CyberLife will destroy me. Five minutes. It's all I ask.”

Another long breath as he faintly shook his head. “Key to the basement is here on my desk...” Anderson then slowly rose to his feet with a lifted brow. “Go! Get a move on… I can't distract them forever.”

He was gonna regret this someday, but for now… it was time to have a little fun.

Hank cracked each of his knuckles as he took a resolute pace across the room. “Hey! Perkins! Yeah you. Come here you fucking cocksucker…” Meaty hands pressed hard against the FBI agent’s chest to knock him down to the ground. His right hand then curled into such a tight fist that knuckles went completely white and attacked the closest body part he could reach.

That just so happened to be Perkins’ rather prominent nose.

“Stop it, Lieutenant!” ordered one of the passing beat cops whom Hank hadn’t even met before.

The pleas to stop only got Anderson even more fired up. “Eh… Fuck off!” he shouted, grabbing Perkins by the scruff and smashing him up against the wall. He’d never heard a grown man whimper so damn much, but apparently this self-absorbed dickhead wasn’t used to being physically attacked.

“Leave me alone! Give me another shot at that little prick,” the Lieutenant protested as he was hauled backwards by said beat cop.

The agent’s hand rose up to check his now bleeding nose with a scowl. “He's totally lost it,” the man grumbled. “That's gonna cost you your badge, you lunatic!” A bony finger was pointed at Hank as if to accentuate his words as an actual threat.

“Oh yeah?” Anderson made another hard shove to press the Agent up against the hard brick wall. “You know where you can stick my fucking badge!”

“Anderson!” Captain Fowler exclaimed as Hank was pulled away once more by a second beat cop. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Perkins at this point was rolling around on the floor all but whining at he tapped at his now tender schnoz. “Shit, I think he broke my fucking nose...”

The only answer Hank could give to everyone was a rather abrupt middle finger which popped up over his shoulder just after he turned and displayed a confident strut out the front door.


	21. Memories Soon Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anderson visits the precinct after storming out the evening before and experiences a few quiet moments of reflection...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter which was difficult to pinpoint since it started out with one tone and then quickly shifted another entirely. In the end I thought it helped build on Hank's ever changing outlook on life over the course of the story.
> 
> Also I totally missed posting this on Clancy Brown's RL birthday which is January 5th so... belated birthday wishes I guess?

**November 10, 2038**

**1:26pm**

Captain Fowler texted Hank early in the morning that his… behavior towards Agent Jenkins was extremely unbecoming for such a decorated police officer. Ironic considering only a few days before the same man had threatened him with the sheer thickness of his disciplinary folder.

The Lieutenant was to be put on ‘administrative leave’ until the bullshit with the FBI could be sorted out. Anderson instead took it upon himself to march right back into the precinct right before lunchtime and dropped a large yellow Post-It slapped down on his old friend’s neatly organized desk.

Dark, meaty fingers grasped the note, lifting it up to eye level to peruse the words scribbled upon it in black Sharpie pen.

SINCE YOU CAN’T BE BOTHERED TO SAY ANYTHING TO MY FACE ------>

Fowler grunted loudly upon spying the little arrow drawn at the bottom before flipping the tiny piece of paper over.

I QUIT!

No words. No arguments. No derogatory drawings… even as tempted as Hank was to put one on the back. Not like the Captain was going to listen anyway. As he said it was ‘out of our hands’ at this point due to the FBI stifling all of his and Connor’s work on the deviant investigation.

Well as far as Anderson was concerned, the FBI could suck his hairy balls.

He flashed the still flabbergasted Captain the most saccharine-filled smile he could muster while placing both his badge and gun down on one of the nearby chairs. The same hand hoisted up and waggled each of his fingers in a playful ‘toodles’ gesture before he turned on both heels and walked calmly on out of the other man’s office.

All that needed to be done now was to clean up his desk and go home. Luckily Hank had thought ahead if the empty plastic bin resting upon his now former work space was any indication.

The older man paused just behind his chair with hands soon resting on his hips. Pale blue eyes scanned across every little sticker, Post-It, ancient photo, and even the box with 2 stale donuts still inside. Lips skewed off to the right as a hand seized each stale memory from the desk, crumbled down into a tight little ball and shucked into the nearby trash can.

With each tiny piece of his past throw away, Hank felt the last bits of the bitter old man he’d been for so long expelled right along with them. Once the last piece of trash had been chucked away, Anderson breathed a rather long sigh of relief. He’d shed over 10 years of overwhelming grief and hatred, and frankly… it was about fucking time.

As he began dropping various left over doodads from drawers inside the plastic tub, he overheard Chris and Ben speaking with Tina Chen a few feet away. Apparently Gavin was taken to a medical clinic after being found unconscious in the evidence room yesterday. He’d suffered multiple bruises and a few hairline fractures which was consistent with a physical brawl of some sort.

Once again, Hank’s lips only curled upwards as he deduced in about half a second what must have happened.

Gavin somehow followed Connor to the evidence room. And no doubt his winning personality provoked the two of them into a tussle. Luckily his partner had the sense not to just snap Reed’s neck… or worse. This altercation did at least prove that the kid could seriously mess someone up if he wanted to.

Anderson hesitated in his rapid collective mayhem as his chest swelled with a sense of… pride? Was it even possible to feel such things for a walking, talking CyberLife construct?

No. Connor was much more than that. He had quirks. He had personality. He had… a conscience.

More importantly, he was a friend. Probably the older man’s only friend at this point.

And to be perfectly honest… Gavin had it coming. How Tina put up with him on a regular basis was anyone’s guess. The Detective was exactly a people person by any stretch of the imagination, but his antagonism towards Connor specifically had grown increasingly irritating. The former Lieutenant just shook his head with a smirk as he secretly hoped Reed’s healing process would include an adjustment to his temperament as well.

Drawers were skimmed through next with a lot of old paperwork and folders subsequently pitched. A few loose coins hiding within various cracks and crevices were slipped into his inner jacket pocket for safe keeping. An opened bag of breath mints with a 2033 expiration date stamped on the bottom made the man softly chuckle. He hadn’t had to worry about sparking breath since…

Since he was with Susan.

Hank slowly curled his fingers around the bag, almost relishing in the unique crumbled sounds it made as he squeezed. He could even faintly smell the distinct aroma of spearmint as it escaped from inside. Eyelids fluttered closed as his mind wandered to a place and time where he could feel her in his arms again. He remembered the gentle scent of her hair. The way she would giggle when he nuzzled his beard along the soft flesh of her neck.

His hand soon slipped… causing the bag to emit another of its unique crackle sounds and force his eyes to reopen with a start. Unfortunately any chance to any more of those blissful memories was long past. Anderson swallowed quietly before placing the ancient mints carefully on top of all the other discarded items.

It was time to move on.

The Detroit Gears cap and his music player slipped inside the bin along with a folded jacket and a chipped coffee cup that read, 'SARCASM: One of the Many Services I Offer'. The framed photo of the Red Ice Task force he stared at for a few seconds before he emitted a small grunt and simply turned it face down.

Finally Hank reached with both hands to gingerly pick up his little Japanese maple tree. He’d originally purchased in lieu of finding a proper Bonsai tree. It hadn’t even spouted leaves since Cole died but he couldn’t bring himself to pitch it. He spun the tiny pot around a couple of times before finally snorting a small laugh and placing it inside the bin with the utmost care.

One last glance was given to the small space he’d occupied for so many years before he grasped the plastic container and took slow steps through the precinct one last time.


	22. Act on Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 11th finally arrives with Hank sitting at home stewing over President Warren's state of the emergency address on the television...

**November 11, 2038**

**9:24pm**

“At 6am this morning, a national curfew was declared. Civilian movement will be strictly controlled, the right to assembly is suspended, all electronic communications are restricted, and I have granted enhanced powers to our security agencies. In addition to these measures, all androids must be handed over to the authorities immediately. Temporary camps are being set up in all our major cities to contain and destroy them. I am now asking all civilians to co-operate with the authorities, and rest assured that everything in our power is being done to guarantee the security of our nation.”

Jesus, did that woman ever smile?

Hank tipped his head back and gulped down a long drink of water even as President Warren gave her ‘speech’ to the nation about the new rules in place regarding androids.

“Has the leader of the deviants been apprehended?” asked one of the many journalists sitting there with raised hands begging to get the blonde woman’s attention.

“The deviant that is known as Markus has not been located yet, but we will soon track it down and neutralize it,” Warren answered with her typical monotone delivery that always made Anderson wonder how in the hell she was so popular on social media before her election.

He certainly did vote for her. While Hank was all hung ho for a woman to finally be in the Oval Office, he never for one minute thought that Cristina Warren would be the one. Then again this is the same country that had Ronald Regan, Jesse Ventura, Donald Trump, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Sonny Bono and fucking Gopher from _Love Boat_ become successful politicians.

At least she’d stopped doing those annoying vblogs where all she did was complain about how ‘sexbots’ and ‘kinderbots’ have ruined the world’s population growth. While Warren was not entirely wrong with her assessment, her execution of said point-of-view wasn’t exactly... polite.

Apparently just enough people agreed with her that she won the Presidency two years ago in one of the closest victories in US history.

“Many believe that androids are a new form of intelligent life. Do you have any comment?”

The President squinted at the question in visible disgust. ”That's ridiculous. Next question, please…”

Anderson snorted and shook his head with a disappointed smirk. Her prejudice was starting to show through the dulcet tones of her voice. She’d let her personal grievances get in the way of the truth.

Another journalist stood up perhaps thinking exactly what Hank was thinking. “Madam President, public opinion seems to have become increasingly favorable to the deviants, particularly since they've adopted a peaceful approach. How do you feel about this?”

Warren gripped the podium as she leaned forward. “Public opinion is one thing, the security of the state is another. These deviants are dangerous and my highest priority is to protect the American people.” Her eyes scanned the crowd once more before stepping away with a bland, “Thank you. That will be all.” And following two secret service guards out of the room.

“Oh what a crock of shit,” Hank said out loud as he leaned back in his easy chair. “Can you believe this crap, Sumo?”

The Saint Bernard barely cracked open an eye at his owner’s words and instead simply propped a paw up over his face.

Anderson dragged blunt fingers through his thick grey hair in clear frustration and then quickly clicked off the TV so he wouldn’t have to hear more of the how the androids were coming to kill us all.

Markus had orchestrated a few demonstrations already with mixed results.

The first was that speech at Stratford Tower and Hank already knew how that all turned out.

The second was a coordinated effort to break into the Cyberlife retail stores and free their inhabitants. Unfortunately Chris showed up at the one Markus himself had lead. Luckily he employed mercy despite Miller and his partner killing some of the other deviants who were running along the street.

The most recent one had Markus marching along Woodward Avenue while a whole slew of deviants moved to follow behind him like he was some sort of android messiah. He waved left and right… welcoming each newly awakened android into the fold like a comforting father.

This walk had all happened while Hank and Connor were busy dealing with Kamski, so they both only caught the images of this in broadcasts shown later that day. The fuzzy images of all the deviants walking slowly behind Markus was nothing short of amazing. Hell, maybe he was that fabled rA9 the other deviants had mentioned. Who knows?

The march had swelled to a few hundred by the time a couple of SWAT teams with riot tanks had arrived to completely ruin their day.

“We came here to demonstrate peacefully and tell humans that we are living beings. All we want is to live free.”

A more than reasonable request, to be sure. Markus and the other androids stood their ground even as the commando on the microphone told them to leave or be killed. Hank had watched the footage as Markus pulled away from the group in some attempt to sacrifice himself to save the others… only to get shot and then pulled away just in time for the survivors to disperse in retreat.

Fucking humans.

Hank grunted even as he overheard a loud knock coming from the front door. It’s not like he usually got visitors at nearly 10pm. He languidly rolled up out of his chair and stepped over the loudly snoring Sumo. A swift peek through the peephole had the man sigh in relief before unlocking and opening the door.

“Connor? Hey. Wasn’t expecting you here tonight.”

The RK800’s head tilted faintly to the side as he spoke, “I heard you quit the DPD. I came to check and see that you’re alright.”

The older man waved the hand still grasping his water bottle inside. “Yup. Never felt better, to be honest. You uh… wanna come in?”

Connor smiled faintly and nodded once before he took careful steps in through the door. Brown eyes moved across the room silently before he spoke again. “It’s too bad that you left. We were making good progress on the case.”

Hank moved into the kitchen and set his water bottle down upon the counter. “Yeah… until Perkins and the FBI decided to fuck everything up.” He then slowly peeked over his shoulder. “Did you… get everything you needed out of the evidence room?”

“Of course,” Connor answered as he pulled his hands behind his back.

Anderson snorted once as he turned and leaned a hip against the countertop. “Heard Gavin gave you some trouble on the way down...”

The android shrugged his shoulders once. “Detective Reed’s bark is much worse than his bite, as they say.” He once again offered a wide glance around the room. “But the broken arm I gave him will make him think twice about his attitude in the future.”

“Yeah… I’m sure it will.” The older man nodded and then turned to grab a scoop of food for Sumo. Once the kibble plopped into the bowl, the Saint Bernard’s ears immediately perked up. The large dog rose to his feet and trotted across the room with a quick pause to sniff at the android’s pant leg before continuing on to dip his big black nose down to consume the newly administered treat.

Connor observed the dog’s movements without so much as a word before finally tilting his head curiously towards the former Lieutenant.

Hank gave Sumo a few quick pats on the back as he grinned. “Ya know… there’s something I’ve always wondered…”

“What’s that, Hank?”

The man slowly rose back to his feet as a hand rolled behind his back. “I wonder how androids learn how to lie,” his hand then revealed the .357 Magnum which he had stashed inside the drawer behind him. A thumb cocked the safety back as he pointed the revolver directly at the android’s head. “Because you’re reeeally shitty at it.”

The RK800 simply stared at the weapon as a thick brow slowly rose up. “You still only have one bullet and there’s only a 6 percent chance it’s in the chamber right now.”

“I dunno. I’m feeling lucky tonight,” Hank replied as he held the gun steady. “Who or… what the fuck are you?”

Not-Connor soon revealed the Glock it had hidden behind its back and instead of countering Hank’s own combative stance decided to aim the muzzle directly at the Saint Bernard. “My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.”

Anderson’s face tightened as did his fingers upon the grip of his own weapon. Now he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was not his partner. Blue eyes darted between the android and his canine companion a few times before lips ever so slowly lifted into a sideways grin.

“Sumo?”

The 190 pound mixture of fur and muscle immediately popped his head up from the food bowl with a quick woof and the faint wag of his tail.

Hank jerked his head towards the android as he perched up on the balls of his feet in anticipation of what was about to happen next.

“Attack.”

Not-Connor’s face instantaneously flinched as if predicting that the giant mutt was about the charge right at it. Instead he was greeting with the momentum of a 210 pound human being. Anderson’s left shoulder crashed against the android’s chest which sent the pair of them flying backwards.

Both weapons scattered across the floor with both man and android clamoring to retrieve one or the other. Eventually Hank rolled over to his side with fingers desperately trying to fish the Glock out from underneath the kitchen table. Inch by inch they snaked across the floor while the other arm held Not-Connor by the neck.

Just as he was about to touch the textured handle of the firearm, Anderson felt a hard fist smack directly into the base of his skull just as the whole room faded away into pitch black…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this became the "How the heck did Evil Connor get Hank to appear at CyberLife Tower?" chapter. Had to think on how to really make it work. Hope you all enjoy it!


	23. Take a Chance on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank wakes up from his altercation with the Sixty only to realize he's been taken hostage for... some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The CyberLife Tower Chapter! 
> 
> I had to come up with a good reason why Hank would have trouble initially determining which Connor was which. 
> 
> There will be one more Chapter after this one, so sit tight!

**November 11, 2038**

**10:28pm**

Hank could still feel the intense pain from where Not-Connor had punched him as eyelids groggily peeled open. His throat felt completely parched despite all the water he’d drank earlier in the evening. An attempt to cough was met with a muffled sound as he soon came to the realization that he’d been gagged and his hands tightly restrained behind his back.

The android hadn’t killed him, which meant he was being held hostage for some reason. And wherever he was… it was dark and really damn cold.

With a grunt, Anderson attempted to shift his hips just enough to kick and gain at least some sense of spatial awareness. His left shoe soon discovered the faint metallic clanking sound of jumper cables.

The android had dumped him in his own car trunk.

Just fucking peachy.

Nostrils flared as Hank curled his foot in an attempt to snag one of the jumper clamps and scoot it around. Hands curled tightly into fists even as the throbbing pain radiating from the back of his skull nearly made him want to throw up even with the gag on.

Hank suddenly felt the car shift as if it was turning a corner and after about another 30 seconds he could hear the engine shut off. His whole body immediately went rigid as the trunk lid creaked open and he could barely see Not-Connor leaning over to check on his physical state.

As much as the former Lieutenant wanted to kick this asshole in the teeth, he also knew that the RK800 could do much worse to him than punch him unconscious. He winced as the android soon hoisted him over its shoulder and began carrying him inside some sort of building.

Blue eyes opened and then immediately squinted at the array of bright lights in the hallway he was being carted across. Once his pupils adjusted he could finally make out one infamous two-syllable word that instantly brought acidic bile up into sting at his throat.

CyberLife.

Why the hell would he be brought here of all places?

Unfortunately Anderson didn’t have time to ponder much else as Not-Connor eventually stepped into what only could be described as an oversized storage facility.

“I know you’re awake,” the android quipped with that same blasted monotone Connor had used when they first met. It bent down just far enough to set the man onto his feet with all of his restraints still intact for the moment.

Hank huffed against the gag just as he glanced up and around at rows and rows of AP700 androids… all wearing stark white uniforms. His face contorted into a look of pure shock that then dropped into annoyance he felt something jab hard against the base of his spine.

Not-Connor’s hand had perched the muzzle of his Glock against the man’s lower back as he all but snarled into Hank’s ear. “Try to run and I’ll make sure you’ll never walk again.” Brown eyes then jerked off to the right as its lips gradually lifted into what could only be described as a sinister smirk. “Right on time.”

Anderson felt the bindings holding his hands in place quickly removed as he too turned to see who the new visitor could be. Grey jacket. Slim dark tie. Black jeans. Short brown hair.

Connor. It had to be.

Dammit.

He was forced to watch as his partner walked about halfway into the room and then turned towards one of the many static androids. He reached up with just enough time to yank the gag away from his mouth but had no chance to even warn the kid as he was shoved by his captor out from where they’d both been hiding.

“Easy, you fucking piece of shit!” he groused even as the gun in the other android’s hand moved upwards in a perfectly straight line from spine to skull.

Connor immediately paused whatever he was doing as his face shifted from confusion to worry.

“Step back, Connor, and I'll spare him.”” the other RK800 barked with a dead cold stare.

And so it came to this. Anderson was nothing more than a bargaining chip. He grumbled a little under his breath before he spoke, “Sorry, Connor... This bastard's your spittin' image.”

Connor simply stood there with his hand still barely grasping the awaiting AP700’s. Soft brown eyes glanced between the two even as his twin continued on with its bold threats, “Your friend's life is in your hands. It's time to decide what matters most! Him... or the revolution.”

Hank had already grown extremely tired of having that gun pointed at his head. He leaned away as much as he could from the weapon aimed directly at his temple… knowing full well he would be shot dead in an instant if he attempted to do much else. “Don't listen to him. Everything this fucker says is a lie!”

The RK800’s features softened as he spoke with such raw sadness deep within his voice. “I'm sorry, Hank. I didn’t want you to get mixed up in all this…”

There it was. Despite their current predicament, the older man couldn’t help but faintly smile as tears began to form near the edges of his eyes. The kid had fully embraced who he was. “Forget about me…” He then nodded his head only slightly towards Not-Connor. “Do what you have to do.”

“If I surrender, how do I know you won't kill him?” His partner’s gaze remained on Hank, as if silently regretting what he’d just said.

The twin didn’t budge as he replied, “I'll only do what is strictly necessary to accomplish my mission. It's up to you whether or not that includes killing this human.”

Hank silently observed as Connor’s expression changed from fear to worry. Otherwise he remained still, which only seemed to irritate the other android who then all but pushed the butt of his gun against the older man’s temple.

“Enough talk! It's time to decide who you really are. Are you gonna save your partner's life? Or are you going to sacrifice him?”

Anderson’s heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he could scarcely breathe. He’d been in intense situations plenty of times before while on the force, but none of those could prepare him for a scenario quite like this. Seconds felt like eons until he watched Connor finally pull his hand away and carefully step back.

“Alright, alright! You win...” he began to say just as Not-Connor turned the gun away from its original target and instead aim directly in front. Hank immediately seized this opportunity to grab the other android’s arm just as Connor lunged himself forwards.

While two RK800s proceeded with a rather intense physical altercation, the sole human in the room decided this was the perfect chance to search around for the discarded weapon. It was then that he was given a sharp reminder of the head injury he’d sustained not long before. His vision shifted into a near vomit inducing blur as blunt fingers grasped haphazardly around on the floor. After a series of deep breaths, Hank finally found the Glock a few feet away and lifted it up just in time to catch the pair mid-punch.

“Hold it!” the former Lieutenant held the Glock tight within both hands and scowled even as both androids slowly untangled and got up to their feet. He blinked quickly in an attempt to clear his vision as the dizziness made it all the more difficult to distinguish between the two of them.

“Thanks, Hank. I don't know how I'd have managed without you…” one of the Connors stated as it stepped away from the other. “Get rid of him, we have no time to lose.”

Just then the other RK800 piped up as it glanced back. “It's me, Hank! I'm the real Connor.”

Anderson simply gripped the gun tighter as he tried desperately to keep the room and everyone in it from spinning. “One of you is my partner.” He aimed the gun between the both of them. “The other is a sack of shit. Question is, who’s who?”

“What are you doing, Hank?” the android on the right responded. “I'm the real Connor. Give me the gun and I'll take care of him...”

Son of a bitch. “Don’t move!” Hank snapped which caused the pair to fall into silence. Their bickering was only making his head ache even worse and he needed to remain focused.

“Why don't you ask us something? Something only the real Connor would know.” This from the RK800 standing off to the left.

He grit his teeth hard as the gun shifted towards the one on the right. “Uh… where did we first meet?”

“Jimmy's bar…” It immediately answered.” I checked four other bars before I found you. We went to the scene of a homicide. The victim's name was Carlos Ortiz.”

The other Connor watched in near shock as he then muttered, “He uploaded my memory...”

But Hank would need much more convincing than that. “What's my dog's name?”

“Sumo. His name is Sumo…” one answered as he quickly shifted the pistol in that direction.

“I knew that too. I...” but before the other could finish Anderson simply grunted and took a small step forward.

“My son… what's his name?”

“Cole. His name was Cole. And he just turned six at the time of the accident.” Connor’s face grew gentle as his voice nearly whispered, ”It wasn't your fault, Lieutenant. A truck skidded on a sheet of ice and your car rolled over. Cole needed emergency surgery but no human was available to do it... So an android had to take care of him. Cole didn't make it. That's why you hate androids. You think one of us is responsible for your son's death.”

The man’s hands lowered the weapon slightly while slowly shaking his head. “Cole died because a human surgeon was too high on Red Ice to operate. He was the one that took my son from me. Him and this world, where the only way people can find comfort is… with a fistful of powder.”

His partner offered a slow, silent nod in response even as they both heard the other android speak up.

“I knew about your son too! I would have said exactly the same thing! Don't listen to him, Hank, I'm the one who-“

One crisp gunshot echoed through the room as Hank aimed directly for Not-Connor’s forehead and pulled the trigger. Only when imposter’s body fell back onto the floor did Hank finally emit a tired sigh and drop the weapon down to his side.

Well at least that mess was over and done with.

“You know… I've learned a lot since I met you, Connor.” His lips turned upwards into a genuine smile. “Maybe there's something to this. Hell, maybe you really are alive. And just maybe…you'll be the ones to make the world a better place.” He then took a step back with a simple nod towards the AP700 Connor had initially tried to interface with. “Go ahead… do what you gotta do.”

The RK800’s face noticeably brightened as he mirrored Hank’s smile. “Hank I…” He glanced over his shoulder and then back with another nod. “Thanks… for everything.” He slowly turned around and walked back to once again to finally accomplish his mission.

As thousands of androids gradually turned and chanted ‘Wake up’ all across the room, Hank could only watch from the middle in silent awe at what Connor had just done…


	24. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus and Jericho have succeeded in their task to achieve android freedom. Unfortunately Hank & Connor have no time to rest a new day dawns in Detroit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but while writing this Chapter I kept thinking of the song "Chances" by Athlete. For those who don't remember, it's the song that plays during the Gallery sequence near the end of the Dr. Who episode, 'Vincent and the Doctor.' Hearing the song once more I felt it would be appropriate to play in the background while reading this. [Here's a link to the song so you can listen too.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KV2xWLudvcI)
> 
> Also thank you all so much for reading along with this unique perspective of Hank & Connor's story! I plan to start another tale very soon but this time from one of the androids' point of view. In the meanwhile, enjoy this small epilogue...

**November 11, 2038**

**11:48pm**

Hank’s head was still pounding even as he leaned over to turn up the car radio.

“At dawn today, November 11th 2038, thousands of androids invaded the city of Detroit. According to our sources, they originated from CyberLife warehouses believed to have been infiltrated by deviants. Given their overwhelming numbers and the risk of civilian casualties, I have ordered the army to retreat. The evacuation of the city is underway at this very moment.”

Warren suddenly beaming across the airwaves in response to Markus’ actions was not a surprise.

“In the coming hours, I will address the Senate to determine our response to this unprecedented situation. I know that public opinion has been moved by the deviants' cause. Perhaps the time has come for us to consider the possibility that androids are a new form of intelligent life. One thing is certain: the events in Detroit have changed the world forever. May God bless you and may God bless the United States of America.”

The President suddenly becoming sympathetic towards deviants on the other hand was quite unexpected. Well, whatever it takes to keep her poll numbers up.

Anderson grunted in response and clicked one of the many preset buttons he had to get that monotone voice out of his brain. It took a few clicks before he finally settled upon an Oldies station for background noise.

It was still lightly snowing even as he turned onto the highway and saw the sheer amount of stalled cars attempting to drive northbound towards the bridge to Windsor across the Canadian border. It was understandable that most of the human residents were in a sheer state of panic considering what all had happened over the past few days.

Luckily Hank was headed south instead… back to his home to finally enjoy some of the free time he’d voluntarily given himself.

Best to keep a low profile anyways considering all of the chaos that was bound to ensue by the next morning…

\----------------------------

**November 12, 2038**

**11:03pm**

Hank’s retirement had not even lasted 48 hours before Fowler had phoned him to come in and talk.

Something in his gut told the man it was a bad idea, but he went on in to chat with his old colleague anyway.

The FBI had immediately been called away from the city by President Warren and only a small platoon of military troops remained as a precaution just in case any human residents decided to… voice their opinions against the President’s executive decision.

“Fowler. Cut to the chase. Why am I back in here staring at your sorry ass?” Anderson was less than amused as he leaned forward in his chair.

The Captain squinted his eyes at his old friend even as he stood up from his chair. “I’ll excuse that bit of behavior only because you’re not an employee at this very moment.” He casually stepped around his desk and then leaned heavily upon the opposite corner. “The truth is… with all of these new deviants running around the city, the DPD is not prepared to handle it.”

Hank rolled his eyes and nodded out towards the beat cop androids who were now as deviant as all the rest. “You’ve got them, Jeff.”

“Yeah. Sure we’ve got them. But they’re still discovering who they are. They’re not used to being…” Fowler rolled his hand around as if contemplating a term for what the androids were dealing with. “Individuals.”

Well that was a polite enough term.

Hank snorted with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You can always ask Connor to help them, right? I’m sure he’d be more than willing…”

The Captain leaned back with a huff. “We didn’t have to ask Connor. It… He came in this morning and volunteered. There was just one stipulation involved, however.”

Anderson’s brows lifted in quiet anticipation of what the man would say next.

“He said he’d only do it if you were assigned as his partner. He also requested that your disciplinary file be completely expunged.”

Hank’s mouth fell slack for only an instant before he shook his head and chuckled. “That son of a bitch…”

Fowler lightly tapped his desk with a finger as if attempting to once again gain the older man’s attention. “Hank?”

“Hmmm?” Blue eyes shifted up with yet another questioning glance.

“I accepted his offer. Now all I need is for you to accept mine…” He then reached behind him and tugged forth the Lieutenant’s badge that Hank had owned for so long.

Once again his throat felt dry as he stared at that all too familiar piece of metal. So many thoughts whirled around inside his brain. So many emotions hit his chest even as he struggled to take a breath.

Eventually, calloused fingers reached across to grasp the badge and carefully slide it deep within his jacket pocket. “I’ll need a new desk as my old one appears to be occupied.”

The Captain sat back a little bit with a lopsided smirk crawling upon his features. “I think I can work something out…”

\----------------------------

**12:03pm**

Hank was more than a little disappointed that Gary had been one of the folks who’d decided to skip town due to the deviant uprising. He must have left in a hurry since the CHICKEN FEED truck was still in its usual spot. 

A shame ‘cause he could really go for one of those signature greasy burgers right about now.

The Lieutenant slowly turned towards the street and crossed his arms in contemplation of where else he could go for lunch. It was then that he heard soft footsteps approaching him from off towards the left.

He turned just in time to spy large brown eyes which softened considerably as soon as they met Hank’s blue ones in return. Lips lifted up into a gentle smile which caused his partner to offer one of his own. The older man then took three steps forward if only to reach out and tug Connor in by the shoulders for a tight hug.

When he felt the kid’s arms slide around to hug him in return, a singular tear escaped and cascaded down along the side of his cheek…

\----------------------------

Fin


End file.
